Digimon season 55
by Charlottestar
Summary: Digimon season 5.5 is set after season 5. It's been 25 years since the defeat of the royal knights and all is peaceful until a mysterious girl is intent on destroying the digital world. It's up to the digidestined kids to finish what their parents started
1. Chapter 1

A Digital Adventure Begins

**Digimon Season 5.5 Prologue**

Digimon season 5.5 is set after season 5. It is about season 5 kids. It's been over 25 years since the defeat of the royal knights and the digital world has been peaceful, that is until one day when a mysterious girl appears who is intending to destroy the digital world. Now it's up to the digidestined kids to finish the job their parents started.

**A Digital Adventure Begins**

**Digital World**

The digital world has been a peaceful place since the defeat of the Royal knights. Nothing has distributed the peace in 25 years. Life was normal in the digital world and baby digimon were happily playing, well that was until one day when the blue sky turned grey and thunder rolled and lighting flashed.

"What's going on?" a Punimon asked with a hint of fear in her voice

"I don't know" a Poyomon replied.

Another lighting bolt flashed and all the baby digimon ran off to hide, but that was when a rustling noise came from the brushes and then something or someone stepped on a twig and it made a snapping sound.

"Whose there?" a Botamon asked turning around to look where the sound had come from.

"Hahahaha" said a voice "You're useless, you act all brave when really you're just a coward".

The Botamon looked around trying to figure out where the thing was. Then he saw it, the thing that had been making fun of him. It was a human but you couldn't see its face because it was covered by darkness and in the human's right hand there was a whip.

"You are all mine" the human said raising the whip "ahhhh…….

**Human World **

In Odiver things were normal, kids were on there way to school and adults were on there way to work. At the Daimon place Marcus was reading his paper, Rei was making breakfast and Chihiro was eating breakfast.

Rei looked up at the clock and sighed "Hurry up Charlotte if you don't you will be late for school" he shouted.

"Alright, alright I'm coming" a voice shouted from behind a door.

The door opened and their 11 year old daughter came out. Her name was Charlotte Daimon. She wore a black sleeveless top, a blue sleeveless jacket and around her neck she had on a small sliver dog tag which had belonged to her father. She also wore a pair of long black gloves, a green and yellow belt, a blue mini skirt and white knee length socks. Her brown hair was just passed her shoulders and her brown eyes were tired. She slowly walked over to the table and sat down next to her younger sister and sighed.

"I hate school" she said.

"Hey come on kiddo lighten up" Marcus said folding up his newspaper and giving his daughter a smile.

"Yeah sis it's only school" Chihiro said laughing but soon stopped when her older sister gave her a death glare.

"Yes sweetheart it's only school now hurry up and eat your breakfast or you'll be late" Rei said placing some breakfast on the table

"Why what time is it?" Charlotte asked taking a bite out of her breakfast.

"8:15" Marcus replied taking a sip of his coffee

"What 8:15 I promised Samantha I'd meet her!" she said and without hesitation she jumped up, quickly got her boots and put then on. She then grabbed her school bag and swung it on to her back.

"Bye mom, bye dad, bye Chihiro" she shouted running out of the front door.

Outside the Daimon house a young girl was waiting. Her name was Samantha Norstein; she was 11 years old and she had shoulder length black hair, with a pink hair band in it. She wore a purple jumper with frills, a long wavy blue skirt and white socks with pink shoes. She was getting a bit impatient and was going to walk off when…

"Hey Samantha wait up!" Charlotte shouted running up to her best friend "Sorry I'm late" she said grinning sheepishly.

Samantha closed her eyes and sighed _'it figures'_ she thought to herself.

"It's alright but I think it's best if we get going, don't you think so?" Samantha said smiling.

"Yeah your right it looks like it's going to rain" Charlotte replied looking up at the dark clouds over head and with that the two girls set off.

**Odiver Elementary School **

At Odiver Elementary school kids were coming in to school. At the school gates there were three girls stood talking. The one on the right was called Keyleigh McCoy; she was 10 years old and had long brown hair which was tied up with a purple bobble. She wore a red dress, with a purple sleeveless jacket, purple tights and red boots. The girl in the middle was called Megan Crier; she was also 10 and her hair was brown like Keyleigh's, except Megan's was tied up with two black bobbles. She wore a green jumper, with a red t-shirt over the top, a black belt, with a red skirt, green tights and brown shoes. The girl on the left was Kate Kurosawa; she was 11 which made her the oldest out of the three and her long brown hair was tied up in pigtails with blue bobbles. She wore a white jumper, with a blue cardigan, a long blue skirt, white socks and black shoes.

"Hey Megan can you help me with my homework?" Keyleigh asked.

"Ha Keyleigh's doing homework!" Kate stated laughing. Keyleigh gave her a death glare and crossed her arms in a sulk.

"Hey look its Alannah, Rebecca, Charlotte and Chelsea" Keyleigh said pointing past Kate to four girls.

The first girl on the right was called Alannah Takenouchi; she was 10 years old and she had brown hair but it was covered by a giant pink cowgirl hat. She wore a red top, with a pink belt, pink gloves, long red skirt, pink socks and brown sandals. The second girl on the left was called Rebecca Motamiya; she was 11 years old and had blonde hair which was tied up in pigtails with purple bobbles. She wore a purple top which had a pink collar, a brown belt, a purple skirt and brown tights with pink shoes. The girl next to her was called Charlotte Wong; she was 11 years old and she had short blonde hair which was just past her ears. She wore a red shirt with puffy sleeves, green wrist bands, a blue skirt and she had on pink knee length socks with brown shoes. The last girl was called Chelsea Katou; she was 10 years old and she had blonde hair which was tied up in a red bobble and also a red hair band. She wore a blue jumper, blue jeans, red socks and white boots.

"You know Rebecca you would have really liked this top I brought on Saturday" Alannah said, nagging on to Rebecca about another one of her shopping trips, whilst Rebecca just sighed.

"I see you are boring everyone with another one of your shopping trips Alannah" Kate said as she, Megan and Keyleigh started laughing.

"Well you are welcome to come" Alannah said eyeing Kate.

"What! Like I want to go on one of your shopping trips" Kate said giving a glare at Alannah.

"Hi guys what's going on?" said a voice.

"Oh hi Elizabeth, hi Emmie, hi Rachael" Megan said smiling at her friends.

Elizabeth Tachikawa was 10 years old and she had long black hair which was tied up with a red bobble. She wore a pink top (with a camera round her neck), red wristbands, yellow shorts and white knee length socks with black shoes. Emmie Inui was 10 years old and she had long brown hair, in which she wore a very strange hair bobble that was pale green. She wore a pink and blue stripped top, black shorts and pink socks with blue shoes. Rachael Tatsuno was also 10 years old and she had short brown hair which was covered by a green bandanna. She wore a light green jumper with a dark green shirt over the top, a black and yellow belt, green trousers and white socks with brown shoes.

"So what's up?" Elizabeth asked.

"The usual" Megan said sighing. They all started laughing but soon stopped when they heard the bell ring which meant it was time for school to start.

**Digital World **

"Come back here you little rodent!" a voice called. It was the same voice as earlier. The human was chasing after a Chuumon.

"You can run but you can't hide!" the person shouted but soon stopped when they heard something.

"What do you mean the eggs are missing?" a voice said.

"Rats I knew I should have destroyed those eggs when I had the chance" the person said slashing their whip on a tree. "Oh well" they sighed before disappearing into darkness.

**Human World **

"Ok do you get it now?" Megan asked Keyleigh.

"Err…" Keyleigh replied still confused.

"I don't know why you even bother Megan, you know as well as I do that Keyleigh will never get it!" Charlotte Daimon said laughing joined by Samantha and Kate.

"Hey!" Keyleigh shouted at the older girl "Hold on why are you two here, I know why Kate's here but why you are you two here?" Keyleigh asked Samantha and Charlotte.

Charlotte was sat on the window sill still listening to Megan blab on and Samantha was standing next to her. Samantha sighed and leaned against the window still "We have to lock up the computer room" Samantha replied.

"Oh right anyway Keyleigh do you get it now?" Megan asked before turning back to the computer. That was when they realised the computer had started acting weird as there was now a small box on the screen with a red button in it.

"Keyleigh have you been playing computer games again?" Kate asked eyeing the younger girl.

"No I haven't!" Keyleigh said putting her hands up in defence "But I wonder what will happen if you press the red button" Keyleigh said moving the mouse towards the red button.

"No don't it could be a virus!" Megan said trying to stop her. But it was too late. Keyleigh had pressed the red button. That's when thirteen different coloured lights shot out of the computer. An orange one hit Charlotte, a blue one hit Samantha, a purple one hit Megan, a black one hit Kate and a turquoise one hit Keyleigh, whilst a red, green, grey, yellow, pink, white, brown and peach light left the room.

"Ops" Keyleigh said grinning sheepishly. She then noticed that where the light had hit her there was now a strange device. Everyone else in the room noticed that they had one as well. Charlotte looked at the computer which was now beeping.

"Err guys" Charlotte said pointing to the computer screen. Then suddenly there was a flash of light and with a loud scream all five kids where transported into the computer.

"Hello" Alannah said opening the door to the computer room. In her hand was another one of those strange devices. She walked into the room closely followed by Rebecca, Charlotte Wong and Chelsea, who also one of the devices.

"I could have sworn I heard someone in here" Alannah said looking around the empty classroom.

"Well they where here" Rebecca said pointing to five bags which were shoved under the table. Suddenly the computer starting beeping and with another loud scream the four girls were transported into the computer as well.

"What's going on in here?" Emmie shouted as her, Elizabeth and Rachael ran up into the empty computer room. They too had strange devices. Within a few seconds of them entering the room, the computer beeped again and the three girls were also transported into the computer with a scream.

**Digital World **

"… Where am I" Charlotte Daimon said groggily as she opened her eyes and looked at her surroundings. She was in some sort of forest.

"You're awake" a voice said. Charlotte moaned a little before turning her head in the direction of the voice. There next to her was some sort of creature; it was pink with long ears.

"You're awake, you're awake, you're awake!" the thing shouted happily bouncing over to Charlotte. Her eyes grew wider at the site of the creature.

"Ahhhh!" she screamed sitting up and backing away.

"Hey don't worry I'm not going to hurt you Charlotte" the creature said before bouncing up and down some more.

"Err what are you?" Charlotte asked whilst standing up.

"I'm Koromon and we are partners" he said jumping into her arms.

"Koromon what dose that mean talking head?" Charlotte asked confused.

"It means brave little warrior and don't you forget it Charlotte" Koromon said happily before bouncing out of her arms.

"So what are you and what do you mean by saying we are partners and more importantly how do you know my name?" Charlotte asked.

"Charlotte is that you?" a voice came from behind her.

"Huh Keyleigh is that you?" Charlotte asked. Keyleigh stepped out from behind a tree and nodded.

"Yeah its me but I have this little blue thing following me everywhere" Keyleigh said pointing behind her.

"Hey who you calling weird?" a voice called and then a small blue thing also stepped out from behind the tree. It looked a bit like a small dragon and its name was Demiveemon.

"Another one! What are they?" Charlotte asked even more confused.

"I don't know what they are but hey where did you get a pair of goggles from?" Keyleigh asked.

"What goggles?" Charlotte said. She then put her hand up on to her head and Keyleigh was right, a pair of goggles sat neatly on her head.

"Wow this is weird" Charlotte said.

"Ahhhh" suddenly a high pitch scream was heard across the forest.

"That's Alannah!" Charlotte shouted running into the forest closely followed by Koromon. _'Wait how is Alannah here?'_ Keyleigh wondered before running after Charlotte, closely followed by Demiveemon.

"Ahhhh what is this thing?" Alannah screamed. She was sitting on the floor and next to her was another strange creature except this one looked like a plant. It was called Tanemon.

"Calm down Alannah" Rebecca said trying to calm the girl down. She also had a creature except hers was grey and it had flippers, a tail and a tuft of orange hair. It was called Bukamon.

"Yeah it's not going to hurt you" Charlotte Wong said, who was stood next to Chelsea and each of them had a creature. One was white, had four legs and long ears. It was called Tokomon. The other was yellow and purple with a tail and ears. It was called Nyaromon.

"Hey!" Charlotte Daimon shouted as her Keyleigh, Koromon and Demiveemon ran up to them.

"Hey guys" Samantha replied. Under her arm she also had a creature which was orange and white with a horn. It was called Tsunomon.

"I see you guys also have creatures" Charlotte Daimon said noticing all the creatures.

"Yeah" Elizabeth said. Her creature looked a bit like a radish. It was called Yokomon.

"Hey wait where are Megan and Kate?" Keyleigh asked still out of breath.

"They went to look for you two" Emmie replied. She was stood next to Rachael and their creatures were a small pink bird, called Poromon and a cream monster with fairly long ears called Upamon.

"Well anyway I still have a question which is still unanswered, what are you guys and where are we?" Charlotte Daimon asked.

"We are Digimon and this is the digital world" Koromon informed his partner.

"Ahhhh!" another scream was heard and out of brushes ran Kate and Megan closely followed by two creatures. One was pink and it was called Montimon. The other one was green and had a brown shell. It was called Minomon.

"We have to get out of here!" Megan shouted.

"Don't worry guys the creatures won't hurt us" Keyleigh said.

"No it's not that, there's a huge horse chasing us!" Kate said panting.

"What!" everyone replied.

"You can run but you can't hide" a voice shouted.

"What is that?" Alannah said with a hint of fear in her voice. That was when a giant horse came into sight. It was a cross between human and beast. Its name was Centuramon.

"A giant horse!" Rachael said.

"You must be the digidestined and it is my duty to destroy you" the Centuramon shouted.

"What did we do?" Samantha asked.

"I don't know but I'm not sticking around to find out" Charlotte Daimon shouted whilst turning on her heels and running in the other direction, closely followed by Koromon.

"Hey wait for us" the others shouted following her.

"I like a good game" the Centuramon shouted and starting chasing after them.

"What is that thing and what did we do?" Alannah shouted.

"That's Centuramon he's usually a gentle digimon, I don't know why he's acting like this" Tanemon replied

"Less talking more running!" Megan shouted to them. The digidestined and their digimon carried on running until they came to a cliff.

"Oh great now what do we do?" Rebecca shouted. Kate walked up to edge and looked down.

"Well we have two choices; we either jump off the edge of the cliff or we let the monster kill us, I vote we jump" Kate said.

"No we have to fight" Chelsea said.

"Yeah I can see that now twelve little kids trying to fight a giant horse!" Emmie shouted.

"No she's right we have to fight come on digimon!" Koromon shouted bouncing towards Centuramon along with the other digimon.

"No Koromon come back" Charlotte Daimon shouted. That's when beeping sounds could be heard and 12 different coloured lights shot up and then …

**KOROMON DIGIVOLE TO… AGUMON **

**TSUNOMON DIGIVOLE TO… GABUMON **

**YOKOMON DIGIVOLE TO… BIYOMON **

**MONTIMON DIGIVOLE TO… TENTOMON **

**TANEMON DIGIVOLE TO… PALMON**

**BUKAMON DIGIVOLE TO… GOMAMON **

**TOKOMON DIGIVOLE TO… PATAMON **

**NYAROMON DIGIVOLE TO… GATOMON**

**DEMIVEEMON DIGIVOLE TO… VEEMON**

**MINOMON DIGIVOLE TO… WORMMON **

**POROMON DIGIVOLE TO HAWKMON **

**UPAMON DIGIVOLE TO… ARMADILLONMON **

Where the little digimon had once stood, now there stood much bigger ones.

"Look at them, what happened to the little guys?" Elizabeth asked.

"There bigger!" Charlotte replied.

"Let's get him guys" Agumon shouted.

"Pepper breath" Agumon released a ball of fire.

"Blue blaster" Gabumon released a wave of blue liquid.

"Spiral twister" Biyomon released a spiral of green liquid.

"Super shocker" Tentomon released a high voltage of electricity.

"Poison ivy" Palmon released purple vines.

"Marching fishes" Gomamon released a colourful stream of fishes.

"Boom bubble" Patamon released a ball of energy.

"Lighting paw" Gatomon punched her enemy.

"V head butt" Veemon head butted his enemy.

"Sticky net" Wormmon shot a net out of his mouth.

"Beck buzzsaw" Hawkmon used his feather as boomerang.

"Diamond shell" Armadillonmon rolled up into a ball and attacked his emery.

Centuramon screamed in pain at the attacks and then turned into data and disappeared.

"They did it" Rachael said happily.

"Told you we could do it" Agumon shouted as he and all the other digimon ran over to there partners.

"Agumon" Charlotte Daimon said hugging him tightly, as all the others congratulated there partners.

"Ok now how do we get home?" Charlotte Wong asked Patamon.

"That's easy" Patamon said and he flew over to a small TV "This is the way back home" Patamon said pointing to it.

"But how do we use it?" Megan asked.

"Use your D-powers" Tentomon said.

"You mean this?" Chelsea asked holding up one of the small devices they had all received earlier.

"Yes" Gatomon said.

"Well I guess it worth a shot" Charlotte Daimon said walking over to the TV "Ok on the count of three everyone hold up there D-powers" she said

"One…two…three".

They all held there D-powers up to the TV and with a flash the twelve children and the twelve digimon where transported back to the human world. "Ahhhh" they all screamed as they where transported. Charlotte Daimon lay on the floor with Agumon on top of her

"Wow that was cool" she laughed and everyone else joined in ….


	2. Chapter 2

A Burning Digisoul

**A Burning Digisoul**

**Human World****: Daimon House **

Charlotte sat on her bed and stared up at ceiling, she was thinking about what had happened during the day. She turned her head towards Agumon who sat on the floor next to her bed.

"Charlotte" said a voice.

Charlotte jumped up quickly and looked towards the door; there stood her 8 year old sister Chihiro. She also had shoulder length brown hair except hers was tied up in a side ponytail. She wore a white top which had a green stripe in the middle and on the sleeves, pink shorts and white socks.

"Can I talk to you?" she asked. Charlotte noticed she had one hand hidden behind her back. Without hesitation she grabbed a blanket and shoved it over the top of Agumon, who was left a little stunned.

"Yeah sure what is it?" she replied walking over to Chihiro.

"Do you know what this is?" she asked extending her arm out to reveal a Peach D-power.

"Where did you get that?" Charlotte asked a little shocked.

"It flew at me when I was walking home from school, do you know what it is?" Chihiro asked again.

Charlotte sighed "Look maybe I should explain" Charlotte replied.

"Perhaps it is better if we explain" came a voice from behind the two girls.

"Huh mom dad" Charlotte said. She then noticed they had digimon too, an Agumon and a Betamon.

**Norstein House**

At the Norstein house Samantha was sat at her computer typing away when she heard a knock on the door.

"Samantha" a voice said "Can I talk to you?"

As quick as a flash she grabbed Gabumon and shoved him in the wardrobe.

"Yeah come on in" she shouted placing her back up against the wardrobe to keep it closed.

Samantha's dad came in and sighed "You don't have to hide Gabumon you know" he simply said before pushing his daughter away from the wardrobe so that Gabumon fell out.

"How do you know about him?" Samantha asked shocked.

"There's something I haven't told you about my past" her dad replied. 

**Odiver Elementary School (Lunch**** Time)**

"Can you believe our parents were digidestined before us?" Chelsea said happily.

"I know it's weird!" Keyleigh said. Charlotte just sighed.

Samantha looked over to her friend "Are you alright?" she asked clearly worried about the girl.

"Yeah, except the fact is my little sister is a digidestined as well" Charlotte replied.

"Does that mean both your parents were digidestined?" Kate asked the girl.

"Yeah" Charlotte replied.

"That's cool!" Keyleigh shouted.

"So are you bringing Chihiro to the digital world later?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yeah I have to" Charlotte said. She then stood up and picked up her tray.

"I'll see you guys later on in the computer room" Charlotte said walking off. Not long after she had left the bell went which meant lunch was over and it was time for the next lesson.

**Digital World **

In the digital world at the bottom of a mountain was a building which was heavily guarded by digimon. At the main control of the base stood a digimon; it was sort of like Agumon except it was black and the name of the digimon was Blackagumon. Then out of the shadows appeared the same human from yesterday. It was a young girl with shoulder length blonde hair. She wore a purple top and a purple skirt which both had blue trimmings, a pair of purple gloves, a pink cape and purple boots. She wore a pair of purple sunglasses which covered her eyes and she had a whip in her right hand. She walked over to the computer and typed something in.

"Those digidestined think they got off easily, well just wait, I'll show then" the girl laughed evilly.

"But Jenny don't you think that's mean?" Blackagumon asked.

Jenny turned around and glared at the digimon "How dare you call me by that name from now on you call me mistress" she growled angrily. She raised her whip above her head and brought it down upon the digimon. Luckily Blackagumon was able to dodge it.

"Next time I won't miss!" she shouted before turning back to the computer.

Blackagumon sighed '_is this really what she wants?'_ he thought to himself.

**West Canyon Digital World**

"Ow…… why can't we land on something soft?" Megan moaned rubbing her back. She then looked over at Keyleigh who was now sitting up.

"I think I just sat on something sharp" Keyleigh said moaning. Megan laughed and helped her friend up.

"What do we do now?" Rachael asked brushing some dust off her bandanna.

"We could explore" Charlotte Daimon said before looking around.

"Wouldn't it be better if we looked for Chihiro's digimon?" Agumon piped up.

"Yeah better get that out of the way first" Charlotte said walking off with everyone else following.

"Do you think this Canyon could flood?" Alannah asked.

"It could" Rebecca said shrugging.

"Yeah after all canyons are usually full of water" Charlotte Wong said looking up at Patamon who had perched himself on her head.

"You know if I wanted to know that I could just go and do a geography lesson!" Keyleigh said getting bored. Suddenly a beeping sound was heard, it was Chihiro's D-power.

"What is it?" Charlotte asked.

"It's my digiegg, it's near by!" Chihiro said running off in the direction her D-power was pointing in. The others followed until she stopped in front of a pile of rocks and in between them was a digiegg.

"That must be yours" Samantha said as Chihiro picked the egg up. As soon as she picked it up it made a noise and it cracked open to reveal a baby digimon. It was small and round and had a tail. Its skin colour was green with blue stripes.

"How cute" Alannah said looking at the baby digimon in the little girl's arms.

"It is cute" Chihiro said hugging the little guy.

"Yes how sweet" came a voice.

"Who's there?" Chelsea shouted as they all turned around.

"I hate to break this little happy moment but I need payback!" the voice came again. The digidestined looked up to see a human girl standing on the cliff.

A digimon then appeared, he cleared his throat and shouted at the top of his voice "May I introduce the master of this world, its great ruler; the digimon empress!"

"That's right and I have a bone to pick with you!" she shouted. The digidestined stared at her for a few moments but then the ground started shaking.

"Water!" Alannah screamed.

"No dinosaur!" Samantha shouted pointing to a huge dinosaur. It was red with green stripes and green spikes.

"Meet Tyrannomon he is a champion level digimon and his special attack is blaze blast!" the digimon empress shouted.

"Now I will be off and I shall let Tyrannomon deal with you" she shouted before disappearing with Blackagumon.

"Great what do we do now?" Emmie asked.

"I don't know!" Megan shouted as Tyrannomon came closer.

"You guys run for cover we will take care of this" Tentomon said.

"Right!" they all said running off.

"Let's do this: **pepper breath, blue blaster, spiral twister, super shocker, poison ivy, marching fishes, boom bubble, lighting paw, v-head butt, sticky net, beck buzzsaw, diamond shell!**" all the digimon released their attacks. But not one of the attacks made any damage on Tyrannomon. Then Tyrannomon swung his tail round hitting the digimon and sending them into the cliff side.

"Agumon!" Charlotte Daimon said running into the battle.

"Wait Charlotte!" Samantha shouted.

"Hey you!" Charlotte shouted. Tyrannomon turned around and stared at the girl in front of him.

"Why don't you pick on somebody your own size" she continued. Tyrannomon just stared evilly before opening his mouth and shooting a fire ball at the girl. Somehow she dodged it. Charlotte ran forward at Tyrannomon jumped up into the air and punched Tyrannomon right in the face, before landing back on the ground. The others watched in amazement as Tyrannomon seemed surprised by the attack and fell backwards a bit. Charlotte then looked at her fist and was confused as it was glowing a bright orange colour. She looked over at Agumon who was standing up.

"You ready?" she asked.

"Yes" Agumon replied.

"Then let's do it" Charlotte shouted unclipping her D-power.

"**DNA CHAGRE…"**she shouted.

**AGUMON DIGIVOLE TO... GREYMON.**

The light faded and where Agumon had once stood, now there stood a bigger monster. It was orange with blue stripes and had a tail. It wore a brown helmet which had three horns sticking out of it. The monster was called Greymon.

"Now let's do this Greymon!" Charlotte shouted.

"Right!" he shouted running at Tyrannomon.

"**Blaze blast**" Tyrannomon shouted releasing his attack which hit Greymon in the stomach who grunted as the fire ball hit him. Greymon ran forward at Tyrannomon and pushed his horns into Tyrannomon's stomach. Tyrannomon was sent into the cliff side as he grunted in pain.

"**Nova blast**" Greymon released a fire ball which hit Tyrannomon. Tyrannomon screamed in pain and then disappeared into data. Greymon stood there for a few seconds but then there was a light and he de-digivoled back into Agumon.

"Agumon!" Charlotte shouted running over to her partner.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine what about you?" Agumon asked.

"I'm fine too" she replied giving him the thumbs up which caused them both to start laughing.

"That was wicked!" Keyleigh shouted running up to the girl and her partner.

"Yeah how did you do that Charlotte?" Samantha asked.

"Actually I have no idea how I did that" Charlotte replied.

"Well anyway maybe we should head back home our parents will be getting worried about us" Kate said.

"Yeah your right lets go" Emmie said as the digidestined walked off to find a digiport. At the top of the canyon the digimon empress had watched the whole thing and was now very angry.

"They think they got off easily well they can think again I'll show them" she growled under her breath… 


	3. Chapter 3

The Howling Wolf

**The Howling Wolf**

**Human World **

The digidestined came back after a tiring day in the digital world. Charlotte and Chihiro Daimon and their digimon were the last ones out of the school, so they closed the school gates and then they set off for home. But something was different.

"Hey, how come we are going this way? I thought you lived in the other direction" Agumon asked.

"We do except mom and dad have business meetings till late so we're going to our aunt's" Charlotte replied.

"Are you sure it's okay to take the digimon?" Chihiro asked.

"Of course, remember Aunt Kristy has a digimon too" Charlotte said as they reached the apartment building. When the two girls and their digimon reached their aunts apartment Charlotte knocked on the door. There was a little wait and then their aunt opened the door.

"Hello charlotte, hello Chihiro, it's good to see you" she said standing to one side to let them in.

"It's nice to see you too Aunt Kristy" " Chihiro said.

"I see you are both digidestined" Kristy said closing the door.

"Yep" Charlotte said taking out her D-power to show her aunt.

"Well just be careful" she said.

"We will" Chihiro said.

"…Um Aunt Kristy?" Charlotte said.

"Yes" her aunt replied.

"Is Jenny around?" Charlotte asked. Kristy sighed at the girls question and pointed to the door which was marked 'Jenny's room keep out'.

"She is in her room. She doesn't come out often, the only time she does is when she has to go to school" Kristy replied.

"Is Jenny a digidestined?" Agumon asked. Kristy seemed shocked by the question.

"Not that I know of, she hasn't told me anything" Kristy simply replied.

"Well maybe she'll come round" Chihiro said.

"I guess your right, do you want something to eat?" she asked.

"Yes please!" they both replied.

"Alright" she replied walking over to the kitchen. Charlotte then spotted Aunt Kristy's Digimon who was sitting on the couch. It looked like Agumon but it was black. Then a thought struck Charlotte; the Digimon empress had an Agumon but hers was black as well _'it couldn't be her could it?'_ Charlotte thought.

**Odiver Elementary School (Computer room) **

"I wonder where they are" Samantha asked.

"Don't worry they will be here in a few minutes" Kate said. And as if on cue the door opened and in walked Charlotte and Chihiro Daimon and their digimon Agumon and Betamon (the rookie of the baby Digimon you saw yesterday).

"I see your Digimon digivoled Chihiro" Megan said looking at the rookie level Digimon.

"Yep this is Betamon" Chihiro introduced her partner.

"So now that we are all here let's go to the digital world" Keyleigh said taking out her D-power.

"Sorry guys I'm not coming" Charlotte Daimon replied.

"What! Why not?" Chelsea asked the older girl.

"I have something to do" she simply replied placing her bag on her shoulder and leaving.

"Hey Charlotte wait up!" Agumon shouted after his partner.

"I wonder why she isn't coming to the digital world today" Chelsea asked.

"Well let's get going now that we are all here" Megan said. "Everyone ready?" she asked. Everyone nodded and held up their D-powers and with a flash of light all twelve digidestined and their digimon where transported into the computer.

**Digimon Empress Base (Digital world)**

"There here" the Digimon Empress muttered under her breath as she watched the screen.

"Blackagumon send a digimon to that area now!" the Digimon empress shouted whilst turning around in her chair to face the small rookie.

"Yes mistress" Blackagumon replied quietly. He stood up and left the room. The Digimon Empress gave a glare at the rookie before turning back to the screen. As Blackagumon walked along the corridor he thought of the stuff he had done and the things he had to do in the future. He knew it was wrong but he couldn't disobey his partner. He reached a small room and opened the door. The room was pitch black but there in the dark you could just make out the shape of someone or something; a digimon of some sort.

"What do you want?" it simply asked.

"I have a job for you" Blackagumon replied.

"What sort of job?"……

**Yokomon Village (Digital World) **

"Ahhhh….."

"Oh why can't we land on something soft?" Keyleigh moaned as she rubbed her back in pain.

"Where are we anyway?" Charlotte Wong asked.

"Looks like we are in a village" Megan said looking around at the surroundings.

"Yeah, but who lives in this village?" Keyleigh asked. Just then a sound was heard, a bit like a rustling sound.

"Who's there?" Chelsea shouted whilst turning to where the sound had come from. Slowly but carefully small digimon appeared out from where they where hiding. They where all small digimon and they looked a bit like radishes.

"I'm guessing this is a Yokomon village" Kate said sarcastically.

"Yeah I would think so" Emmie said looking at all the Yokomon.

"Err… who are you?" a Yokomon asked.

"Oh sorry we are the digidestined" Samantha said introducing them all.

"Do you work for the Digimon empress?" Another one asked. All the Yokomon suddenly started whispering to each other.

"No we don't work for her, we are here to help you guys, not to destroy you" Samantha replied smiling. At this comment the Yokomon seemed to calm down.

"What are you doing here anyway?" a Yokomon asked. But before anyone else could say anything there was a giant gust of wind.

"What's going on?" Chihiro shouted over the gusting wind.

"I don't know" Samantha shouted trying to stop her skirt from blowing up.

"Maybe that explains it" Charlotte shouted pointing into sky. For there flying in the sky was a giant blue bird.

"What is that?" Rachael shouted.

"I don't know" Rebecca said.

"His name is BioFlymon; he is a giant bird who soars though the sky with his giant wings, his special attack is feather strike" Palmon explained.

"What do we do?" Alannah shouted.

"We fight!" Gabumon shouted and all the other digimon nodded in agreement.

"But you can't he's a champion digimon and you are only a rookie!" Samantha replied.

"But we still have to try!" Gabumon said.

"I guess your right" Samantha replied simply. Then suddenly Samantha's fists starting glowing just like Charlotte's had done yesterday, except hers were blue.

"It's just like what happened yesterday" Megan said.

"But what do I do with it?" Samantha asked looking at her fists.

"Do what Charlotte did yesterday!" Elizabeth shouted.

"Right!" Samantha shouted "Ready Gabumon?" Samantha gave her partner a look of determination.

"You bet" Gabumon replied.

"**DNA CHAGRE…**" She shouted "**GABUMON DIGIVOLE TO… GARURUMON"**. When the light faded where Gabumon had once stood, now stood a giant blue wolf that was covered in thick blue and white fur.

"Go Garurumon!" Samantha shouted.

"Right!" Garurumon shouted as he ran into battle.

"I have my orders to destroy the digidestined!" BioFlymon shouted spreading his giant wings and lifting him self into the air.

"**Feather strike**" BioFlymon said expanding his giant wings, causing small feathers to come shooting out of them. But Garurumon was too fast and he was able to quickly dodge them.

"**Howling blaster**" he shouted releasing a stream of blue energy which hit BioFlymon in the chest. He screamed in pain and fell backwards.

"**Howling Blaster**" Garurumon shouted releasing another attack. Once again BioFlymon screamed in pain but this time he disappeared into data. Garurumon stood watching for a few seconds until he turned and walked over to Samantha. He then de-digivoled back into Gabumon.

"Good job!" Samantha said congratulating her partner.

"Well it looks like someone else has a champion digimon as well" Kate said as she came over and patted Samantha on the back "Well done cousin" she said.

Samantha smiled and turned to others "I think we should head home now, don't you think so?" she asked.

"You're right let's go" Megan said as the digidestined set off to find a portal.

**Digimon Empress Base (Digital World)**

"Damn those Digidestined! What do I have to do to destroy them?" the Digimon Empress shouted in frustration.

"I'll show them what power is really about!" the Digimon Empress shouted whilst standing up and leaving the room.

"Blackagumon I'm leaving you in charge, if anything happens then deal with it, I'm going home" she said firmly slamming the door behind her.

Blackagumon watched her leave the room and once she had left he sighed "Oh Jenny is this really you or is it just anger and pain?…" Blackagumon muttered under his breath before turning to the computer…..


	4. Chapter 4

Birdramon Takes Flight

**Birdramon Takes Flight**

**Daimon House (Human World)**

Chihiro opened the front door of her house, stepped inside and took off her trainers.

"Hello I'm home!" Chihiro shouted as her and Betamon walked into the living room.

"Hey Chihiro how was it at the digital world?" Marcus asked his daughter.

"It was good, hey where's Charlotte and Mom?" Chihiro said looking around for her older sister and her mother.

"Rei is working late and Charlotte is in her room" Marcus said pointing towards Charlotte's bedroom door.

"I'm going to talk to her" Chihiro said walking past her dad.

"Sure, dinner will be ready soon" Marcus said walking into the kitchen.

"Ok" Chihiro replied. Chihiro slowly stepped towards Charlotte's door, took the handle and slowly opened it. She peered inside and looked around. Charlotte's room was quite big and all the walls were covered with different types of posters. A dressing table and a wardrobe stood in one corner, next to that was a bed and on the other side of the room was a computer. She peered around looking for any sign of her sister and then she spotted her. Charlotte was standing on the outside balcony with Agumon by her feet. Chihiro walked out onto the balcony with Betamon close at her heels.

"Charlotte" she whispered as she edged closer to her sister. Charlotte didn't move she just carried on staring out at the houses and people.

"Charlotte is everything alright?" Chihiro asked as she went to stand out on the balcony next to her sister.

"I'm fine" Charlotte sighed quietly.

"You don't seem fine" Chihiro said staring up at her sister.

"I'm just thinking of something" Charlotte replied.

"What are you thinking about?" Chihiro asked.

"The Digimon Empress" Charlotte replied sighing once again.

"Why?" Chihiro asked giving her sister a weird look.

"Because she seems familiar" Charlotte replied finally turning around to face her sister.

"What do you mean she seems familiar?" Chihiro asked.

"Well don't you remember when we were round at Aunt Kristy's house? You did see her digimon partner didn't you?" Charlotte said.

"Yeah what about it?" Chihiro asked.

"Well you saw she had a Blackagumon and do you remember that the Digimon Empress had one as well?" Charlotte explained.

"And your point is?" Chihiro asked.

"Well don't you find it sort of strange that the Digimon Empress has the same digimon as our Aunt Kristy?" Charlotte asked.

"Well it is strange but it couldn't be her could it?" Chihiro asked.

"It could be, who knows" Charlotte replied. "But listen Chihiro promise me you won't tell anyone, okay?" Charlotte said looking her sister in the eye.

"Okay I won't" Chihiro replied.

"Good" Charlotte said. Just then their dad opened the door and walked in.

"Alright you two it's dinner time" he said whilst walking back out of the room.

"Ok" they both replied.

"Remember don't tell anyone" Charlotte said walking out of the room with Chihiro, Agumon and Betamon at her heels.

**Odiver ****Elementary School (Computer Lab)**

"Well, are we all set to go then?" Megan asked looking around at the other digidestined.

"Wait a minute where's Charlotte?" Keyleigh asked looking down at Chihiro.

"She said she's got stuff to do" Chihiro replied.

"Again?" Keyleigh asked.

"Yep" Chihiro replied knowing the real reason why her sister had chosen not to come to the digital world.

"Right well let's get going, if she doesn't want to come it's her choice" Samantha said. Everyone agreed, after all it was Charlotte's choice whether she decided to go to the digital world.

"Ok now we've got that settled let's go" Keyleigh said. Everyone nodded and got their D-powers out. They held then up to the computer screen and with a flash of light they were all transported into the computer.

**Digimon Empress Base (Digital World) **

"Those digidestined are back again andthis time I won't lose" the Digimon Empress growled under her breath.

"Blackagumon summon digimon number 419!" the Digimon Empress shouted to the small rookie.

"Oh no Jenny! Not that Digimon, can't we just let them off?" Blackagumon replied. The Digimon Empress turned around in her chair and gave the rookie an evil glare.

"How dare you call me by that name! You will call me either Digimon Empress or Mistress got it?" she shouted at the terrified rookie.

"Yes Jen… I mean Mistress" Blackagumon replied.

"Good! Now send out digimon number 419!" she shouted before turning back to the screen.

"Yes Mistress" Blackagumon said leaving the room. The Digimon Empress carried on staring at the screen. She wondered if any of them knew who she really was.

**Snow Emperors Island (****Digital world)**

"Oww… hey for once we actually landed on something soft" Keyleigh said feeling the surroundings.

"Yeah Keyleigh we may have landed on something soft but do you know what we are lying on?" Kate asked getting to her feet.

"No" Keyleigh replied

"SNOW!" Kate shouted.

"SNOW!" everyone shouted in unison.

"Wait, we landed in snow?" Keyleigh asked.

"Well yeah you're sitting in it" Kate said. Keyleigh then looked at what she was sitting in and indeed Kate was right, it was snow.

"Come on you two this is no time to be playing around" Elizabeth said brushing some snow out of her hair.

"Hey where are we anyway?" Chihiro asked.

"We are in Snow Emperors Island" Biyomon explained.

"Do you think we should explore?" Charlotte Wong asked.

"Why not!" Samantha said starting to walk off in one direction with everyone else following, except Elizabeth.

"Hold it!" Elizabeth shouted. Everyone turned around to face the young girl.

"What's wrong Elizabeth" Chelsea asked.

"We can't just go hiking though the snow, what if we are attacked?" Elizabeth asked.

"Don't worry we've got Samantha and Gabumon, remember?" Keyleigh said pointing to the older girl and her digimon.

"But…" Elizabeth said trailing off.

"Don't worry Elizabeth were safe" Emmie said smiling.

"Ok now that's settled let's go" Samantha said as she turned around and continued to walk down the track she was previously walking down. Everyone else followed the older girl. However, Elizabeth was still unsure about it. Her mother had told her to be careful when in the digital world, after all anything could happen.

"Aren't you coming Elizabeth?" Rachael shouted.

"Um… yeah I'm coming" Elizabeth shouted back as she ran up to join the rest of the group. But she just couldn't shake off the feeling that something was wrong.

Unknown to the digidestined they were being watched by a strange digimon, which had been sent to destroy the digidestined. It smiled at the digidestined and laughed at how pathetic they were.

'_This will be an easy bunch to get rid of, there only kids, what harm can they do?'_ the Digimon thought before disappearing.

"Are we there yet?" Alannah moaned. The digidestined had only just started walking and already Alannah was complaining.

"I told you Alannah, no" Samantha said clearly getting annoyed.

"But I'm tired, we have been walking for half an hour now" Alannah said complaining even more.

"Alannah don't exaggerate we have only been walking for five minutes" Kate said sighing.

"Well it feels like half an hour" Alannah whined.

"If we take a break will you stop whining?" Samantha asked turning to face the younger girl.

"Yes" Alannah replied.

"Fine take a break everyone" Samantha said.

"Finally!" Alannah said sitting down in the snow. Just as they had all settled down to take a break a rumbling sound was heard.

"What's that?" Chihiro shouted.

"I don't know!" Elizabeth shouted as the rumbling noise became louder.

"Maybe that explains it!" Rachael shouted pointing behind the digidestined to a lump of snow which seemed to be moving. Then out of the lump of snow appeared the strange digimon that had been watching the digidestined earlier. It looked like a women and it was wearing a traditional Japanese robe. On the centre of the digimon's forehead was a large crystal and her hands had smaller crystals on them too.

"What is it?" Elizabeth asked.

"It's Biosnowmon" Biyomon shouted. "Biosnowmon is a champion level digimon who loves the cold but don't get this digimon mad or she'll use her blizzard snow attack to freeze you" Biyomon explained.

"What do we do?" Alannah shouted.

"Samantha I think now would be a good time to a DNA charge, don't you think so?" Kate shouted.

"Oh right" Samantha said unclipping her D-power.

"I don't think so! **Blizzard Snow**" Biosnowmon shouted as snow started shooting out of the crystals on her hands and on her forehead.

"Get out of the way!" Elizabeth shouted as all the digidestined ducked for cover.

"Samantha hurry up and make me digivole!" Gabumon shouted as he dodged some snow.

"I can't it won't work!" she shouted.

"What!" everyone shouted in unison.

"Great, now what do we do?" Alannah shouted. Elizabeth watched as more snow was aimed at the digidestined. '_This is terrible, all my friends are in danger I've got to help somehow'_ Elizabeth thought. Suddenly Elizabeth's fists started to glow a bright red colour.

"What's going on?" Chihiro asked.

"It's another DNA charge!" Samantha shouted. Elizabeth looked at her fists and then at Biyomon.

"Come on Biyomon let's show them what we can do!" Elizabeth shouted unclipping her D-power.

"**DNA CHARGE… BIYOMON DIGIVOLE TO… BIRDRAMON"**

Once the light had faded, where Biyomon had once stood, now stood a giant orange bird with huge wings.

"Well I see someone wants to challenge me!" Biosnowmon said "Alright **Blizzard Snow**". Birdramon expanded her wings and took off into the sky, just missing Biosnowmon's attack.

"**Meteor Wing**" Birdramon shouted as she opened her wings and released small fireballs. Almost immediately one of them hit Biosnowmon right in the stomach. She screamed in pain as the fireball passed right though her.

"I'm sorry mistress I failed!" she simply said before she disappeared into data. Elizabeth looked up at her new fully evolved partner and smiled. _'So every time I'm in trouble Birdramon will appear and help me'_ she thought as Birdramon de-digivole back into Biyomon.

**Digimon Empress Base (Digital World)**

The Digimon Empress brought her fists down hard on the keyboard as she watched the digidestined laughing and talking happily.

"That's it! I can't stand it anymore, if I want something done right around here I'll have to do it myself!" she screamed as she got up out of her chair and stormed out the room, letting the door slam shut behind her. Blackagumon watched her leave and sighed. He turned around and looked at the screen '_I sure hope those kids are ready because who knows what Jenny's got planned'_ Blackagumon thought to himself…


	5. Chapter 5

Kabuterimon VS BioShadowmon

**Kabuterimon VS BioShadowmon**

**Human World**

Samantha walked towards her house with Gabumon following close behind. Samantha's house was only a few doors up from Charlotte and Chihiro's home. As she passed the Daimon house she saw Charlotte coming out with Agumon close behind her. Samantha looked at the girl who seemed to be lost in thought.

"Charlotte" Samantha asked. Charlotte looked up with a sad expression on her face but when she saw Samantha she gave her a smile.

"Hey Samantha what's up?" she asked stepping out of the gate.

"Well I was just on my way home, where are you going?" Samantha asked.

"Just for a walk" Charlotte replied.

"Can I come with you?" Samantha asked.

"Sure" Charlotte replied.

"Okay wait there then" Samantha said before running up the road towards her house.

**Od****iver Park (Human World)**

"So how was it at the digital world?" Charlotte asked as the two girls sat down on a bench in Odiver Park.

"It was good; me and Elizabeth got our DNA charges" Samantha said.

"That's good" Charlotte replied although looking at her she didn't really seem like she was paying attention.

"Um… Charlotte" Samantha asked turning to face the girl.

"There something I need to ask you" Samantha said.

"What do you want to know?" Charlotte asked.

"Well how come you're not coming to the digital world lately?" Samantha asked. Charlotte sighed and dropped her head slightly.

"I knew you would come and ask me that" Charlotte replied chuckling to herself.

"Well I'm just worried, this isn't like you" Samantha said.

"I guess I've got a lot on my mind" Charlotte replied sighing.

"Like what?" Samantha asked.

"Well… this may sound stupid and you probably won't believe me…." Charlotte said turning to face Samantha.

"Just tell me" Samantha said.

"Alright I think the Digimon Empress might be my cousin Jenny" Charlotte blurted out.

"What! Why do you think that?" Samantha asked.

"Well I didn't think it was her at first but when I went to my aunt Kristy's house she had a digimon" Charlotte explained.

"Well what does that have to do with the Digimon Empress?" Samantha asked.

"Her digimon is a Blackagumon; don't you find it strange that the Digimon Empress has the same digimon?" Charlotte said.

"Well that does seem strange but…" Samantha trailed off.

"Think about it Samantha we all have the same digimon partners as our parents" Charlotte replied.

Charlotte sighed "I know it doesn't seem believable but I really think it's her" she simply said resting her face in her hands. Samantha looked at her and smiled.

"So what are you going to do?" Samantha asked.

"Just give me a few more days to check if my facts are right and whatever you do don't tell the others" Charlotte said.

"Alright I won't" Samantha said. She then turned and looked at the sky.

"I think we should be getting back now after all it's getting late" Samantha said.

"Yeah let's go" Charlotte said as the two girls made their way home with their digimon following close behind them.

**Tokyo ****City**

Megan walked through Tokyo city. She was on her way to her mother's house to say over night with her mom and her little brother Hamish. As she walked down the road she took a quick look at Tentomon who was in disguise so that no one would recognise him. When she reached the house she stopped and turned towards Tentomon.

"Okay Tentomon I need you to stay out of sight while I'm with my mom and my little brother" Megan said.

"Do your mom and little brother not know about digimon then?" Tentomon asked.

"Well yeah but my mom doesn't like them, she thinks their vile and dangerous" Megan explained whilst rubbing the back of her head sheepishly.

"Vile and dangerous! She doesn't know anything about us" Tentomon said quite annoyed at the comment. Megan sighed.

"But you will stay out of sight, won't you?" Megan asked.

"Of course" Tentomon replied.

"Good, I'll see you later and remember stay out of sight" Megan said whilst turning and walking down the path towards her mothers house.

**Digimon Empress Base (Digital world)**

"This is the best plan I've had yet" the Digimon Empress said.

"The digidestined are strong as a team but their weak when they're apart; defeating them should not be a problem now" the Digimon Empress said chuckling evilly. She stood up and left the room with her pale blue D-power in one hand and a laptop in the other. She walked down the hallway with Blackagumon close behind her, stopping when she reached a room with a lock on it. She opened the lock causing the doors to spring open and then she walked into the darkness.

Placing the laptop on a table in the middle of the room she shouted "Right you know what to do!" into the darkness.

"Of course" came a reply.

"Then get going and don't fail me!" The Digimon Empress shouted holding her pale blue D-power up to the computer screen. There was a flash of light then nothing but silence.

"Those digidestined brats will pay" she whispered.

**Tokyo City Shopping Mall **

Megan walked around Tokyo City with her Mom and her little brother Hamish. They had decided to go shopping to pass the time. Megan walked beside her mother. She loved spending time with her mother.

"So Megan what have you been up to lately?" her mother asked.

"Well nothing really just hanging around with my friends" Megan lied because she knew if she told her mom that she had become friends with a digimon and that she had gone to the digital world, that her mother wouldn't be happy.

"How about you Hamish what have you been up to?" Megan asked.

"Made some new friends" Hamish simply replied.

"Well that's good to hear" Megan said "so where should we go…"

But before Megan could finish a shrill beeping noise was heard. Megan reached into her pocket and pulled out her purple D-power and saw a map come up on the screen. '_It only does this when a digimon is nearby but there can't be! We are in the human world and digimon don't appear in this world do they?' _Megan wondered.

"Hey what's that?" Hamish asked looking at the device in Megan's hand.

"Um…" Megan trailed off. She could see out of the corner off her eye that her mother was giving her a worried look. Then suddenly an ear piecing scream was heard in the mall and a crowd of people started towards the exit.

"What's going on?" Megan's mother asked. But before any of them could say anything the stampeding crowd charge into them, separating them. Megan's mom and Hamish where stuck in the crowd that was heading towards the doors. Megan had been able to quickly get through the crowd with no problems.

"Megan!" her mother shouted.

"Megan where are you?" she carried on shouting until her voice faded into the crowd.

"I'm sorry mom" Megan whispered as she ran to where the screaming people had once stood. As Megan turned the corner she saw a giant phantom standing in the middle of the shopping Mall. Megan's D-power made another beeping sound. She looked at the screen on the D-power but the image had changed and now in the middle of the screen was the phantom.

"No way!" Megan said looking at the screen.

"It's BioShadowmon but how did he get here; there's no way a digimon could come to the human world unless someone opened it for him" Megan said. BioShadowmon stared down at Megan.

"Well it looks like you're all on your own" BioShadowmon laughed evilly.

"**Shadow Wind**" BioShadowmon shouted releasing a small black ball of energy.

"Ahhh…" Megan screamed as she covered her face with her arms.

"Megan watch out!" a voice shouted. Tentomon flew up and pushed Megan out of the way of the attack, taking the full force of the attack instead.

"Tentomon!" Megan shouted running over to her fallen partner.

"Hang in there Tentomon" Megan said. Suddenly Megan's fists started glowing purple. Megan looked down at her fists and then at her partner.

"Let's do it Megan" Tentomon said.

"Right!" Megan replied. **"DNA CHARGE - TENTOMON DIGIVOLVE TO… KABUTERIMON" **

As the light faded, where Tentomon had once been now stood his champion level form Kabuterimon. He looked like a giant beetle.

"So you dare to challenge me! For all those who challenge me shall die!" BioShadowmon shouted.

"If that's the case then okay we challenge you!" Kabuterimon shouted.

"Fine! **Shadow Wind**" BioShadowmon screamed. Kabuterimon sprung into the air just missing the attacks.

"That the best you got!" Kabuterimon shouted.

"**Shadow Wind**" BioShadowmon screamed releasing his attack again.

"**Electric Shocker**" Kabuterimon shouted releasing a ball of electricity which not only stopped BioShadowmon's attacks but also destroyed them as well.

"No it can't be!" BioShadowmon said.

"Well it is and it's time for you to say goodbye! **Electric Shocker**" Kabuterimon shouted releasing his attack once again. This time it hit BioShadowmon causing the digimon to scream in pain and then slowly disappear into data. Kabuterimon stayed in the air for a few seconds but then there was a flash of light and Kabuterimon de-digivolved back into Tentomon. He flew down and circled just above Megan's head.

"Great job Tentomon" she said smiling.

"Megan" came a voice. Megan flinched as she recognised the voice instantly. She turned around to face her mother and her little brother.

"Mom I can explain" Megan said. Megan's mom sighed and walked up to her daughter and embraced her in a hug.

"You don't need to explain anything" her mom said letting Megan go.

"I knew that one day you'd get a digimon just like your father did" her mother said sighing deeply.

"So you mean you're not mad?" Megan asked.

"Of course not, it was your destiny to get a Digimon" her mother said causing Megan to smile.

"But you must promise that you won't get hurt" her mother said.

"I promise" Megan said hugging her mom tightly.

**Digimon Empress Base (Digital World)**

"That brat, how dare she!" the Digimon Empress screamed banging her fists hard on the wall.

"I'll get them! Just they wait and see what I've got planned!" The Digimon Empress shouted. Blackagumon sat in the corner and watched.

"Oh Jenny what happened to the girl I once knew?" he sighed sadly as he continued to watch the Digimon Empress work out her new plan…


	6. Chapter 6

Two DNA Charges in one day

**Two DNA Charges In One D****ay**

**Norstein House (Human World)**

Samantha Norstein sat at her computer in her bedroom. She was just finishing off her homework when the telephone rang.

"I'll get it!" Samantha shouted whilst getting up and walking towards the telephone.

"Hello Norstein residence, Samantha speaking" she said into the receiver.

"_Samantha it's Megan"_ the voice at the other end of the telephone replied.

"Oh hi Megan what's up?" Samantha asked.

"_Listen I've got something really important to tell you" _Megan said.

"What is it?" Samantha asked.

"_Well when I went out shopping with my mom and little brother we where attacked by a Digimon" _Megan explained.

"What! That's impossible how did a Digimon get into our world?" Samantha asked.

"_I think the Digimon Empress might have something to do with it" _Megan said.

"You could be right Megan but what we do now?" Samantha asked.

"_I don't know but we have got to do something" _Megan replied.

"Okay we'll have to talk to the others about it" Samantha said.

"_O__kay"_ Megan replied.

"Alright I'll see you at school" Samantha said.

"_Okay bye" _Megan replied before the phone cut off. Samantha put the phone down and stared at it for a few seconds.

'_I__f Digimon start to come into our world there will be panic; we've got to stop them from coming here'_ Samantha thought.

**Digimon Empress Base (Digital World)**

The Digimon Empress walked over to her computer and started typing. The screen in front of her changed to show a picture of many different Digimon. She scanned the screen until she found what she wanted.

"They'll do" the Digimon Empress said smiling.

"Blackagumon send out Digimon number 221 and number 222!" she shouted.

"But…" Blackagumon began but soon stopped when his partner turned around and gave him a glare.

"Yes Mistress" he replied before walking out of the room towards the prison cells.

**Odiver Shopping D****istrict**

Alannah and Rebecca walked around the town happily talking about the things they had brought and the things they were going to buy. Because the two girls didn't want to leave their Digimon at home they had cleverly thought of a way so that the Digimon could still be with them. Palmon was wearing one of Alannah's hats and one of Alannah's jackets. While Gomamon was hiding in the bag that Rebecca had brought with her.

"I tell you what Rebecca this is one of the best shopping trips of my life" Alannah said as she put her shopping bags down beside the bench.

"I know I've never seen us buy so much" Rebecca said as she took her bag off. She looked around to make sure nobody was looking and once she was sure it was all clear she unzipped her bag.

"Okay Gomamon you can come out now" Rebecca said. Gomamon popped his head out of the bag and looked around.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yep" Rebecca replied.

"Okay" Gomamon said climbing out of the bag.

"So where do you think we should go next?" Alannah asked.

"Lets just stay here for a little while after all my feet are hurting from all that walking" Rebecca said.

Not far away a flash of light burst out of an alleyway. When the light faded two Digimon could be seen. One looked like a girl and the other looked like a mermaid. They both chuckled evilly whilst looking around at the humans that passed by.

"So this is the Human world…….."

Alannah and Rebecca soon decided that they had done enough shopping for one day and that they should be getting back home.

"When we get back I'm going to…" Alannah started but soon stopped when a beeping noise was heard. Both Alannah and Rebecca got there D-powers out and looked at the screens. Rebecca's D-power was pointing towards the harbour whilst Alannah's D-power was pointing towards the park.

"What do we do?" Alannah asked.

"I think we should go and check it out" Palmon replied.

"Your right" Gomamon said poking his head out of the bag again.

"Alright me and Gomamon will go and check out the harbour; you two go check out the park" Rebecca said.

"Okay" Alannah replied and with that the two girls and their Digimon ran off in the direction that the D-powers had pointed.

**Odiver Main Harbour **

Rebecca and Gomamon had finally reached the harbour and where now searching around for a Digimon.

"I don't see anything" Gomamon said.

"Me neither maybe it was a false alarm" Rebecca said whilst looking at her D-power. Just then a giant wave hit the harbour at full force sending Rebecca and Gomamon to the ground with a thud.

"What was that?" Rebecca asked.

"Does that answer your question?" Gomamon said pointing to what looked like a mermaid.

"Who is that?" Rebecca asked.

"That's BioWaterymon; she's a champion level Digimon who has complete control over water. She attacks with her famous Tyrant wave attack" Gomamon explained. At this BioWaterymon turned to face Rebecca and Gomamon.

"Oh no she seen us!" Gomamon said.

"So your one of the digidestined, well you don't look like much trouble to me but I have my orders to destroy you at all costs" BioWaterymon said.

"**Tyrant Wave**" she shouted whilst unfolding her arms and releasing tiny balls of water.

"Look out!" Gomamon shouted pushing him and Rebecca out of harms way.

"Are you alright?" Gomamon asked.

"Yeah I'm okay" Rebecca said.

"**Tyrant wave**" BioWaterymon shouted again but this time Gomamon wasn't as quick to react and ended up getting hit by the attack.

"Gomamon!" Rebecca screamed running over to her fallen partner.

"Gomamon are you alright?" Rebecca asked.

"Yeah I'm fine" Gomamon said.

"But this has gone too far!" Gomamon said getting to his feet. Rebecca nodded.

"Your right this has gone too far" she said. Then suddenly Rebecca's fists started to glow a greyish colour.

"Hey it's your DNA Charge!" Gomamon said.

"Your right" Rebecca said looking from her fists to Gomamon.

"Do you want to show her what we can do?" Rebecca asked.

"You bet!" Gomamon replied.

"**DNA CHAGRE" **Rebecca shouted "**GOMAMON DIGIVOLVE TO… IKKAKUMON"**

Once the light had faded where Gomamon had once stood now stood a giant sea animal. He was completely white and had a horn sticking out of his head. He also had giant teeth and big red claws.

"So somebody wants to challenge me! Well this should be fun: **Tyrant Wave**" BioWaterymon shouted releasing more balls of water. One of these hit Ikkakumon in the head. He grunted in pain whilst stumbling backwards.

"Ikkakumon!" Rebecca shouted.

"Don't worry Rebecca I'm alright" Ikkakumon said.

"But I have had enough of this!" he said turning to face BioWaterymon.

"It's time to end it: **Harpoon Torpedo**" Ikkakumon shouted releasing two torpedo's from the horns on his head. The two attacks hit BioWaterymon with full force. She screamed in pain as she slowly disappeared into Data. Then there was a flash of light and Ikkakumon de-digivolved back into Gomamon.

"Well done Gomamon!" Rebecca said.

"Thank you! Don't you think we should be getting back to Alannah and Palmon?" she said remembering her friends.

"Right" Gomamon replied.

**Odiver Park **

Unaware to Rebecca at the same time that she and Gomamon where fighting BioWaterymon, Alannah and Palmon where having to fight a Digimon called BioFightmon. Alannah watched helplessly as Palmon got beaten up by BioFightmon.

"Hang in there Palmon!" Alannah shouted. Palmon was doing her best but she could barely stand up now. BioFightmon chuckled wickedly to herself.

"You should just give up after all it's not as if your going to win" BioFightmon said.

"I'm never giving up!" Palmon said.

"Fine suit yourself then: **Demon Punch**" BioFightmon shouted as she punched Palmon right in the stomach sending her flying into a nearby tree.

"Palmon!" Alannah shouted as tears ran down her face. Just then Alannah's fists started glowing green. She looked at her fists and then at her partner.

"Palmon do you think you are up for this?" Alannah asked.

"Of course I'm up for it!" Palmon replied.

"Then let's try!" Alannah said.

"**DNA CHARGE"** Alannah shouted** "PALMON DIGIVOLVE TO… TOGEMON"**

As the light faded where Palmon had once stood there now stood a giant green cactus that was wearing boxing gloves.

"Why don't you try me now?" Togemon boomed.

"Fine!" BioFightmon shouted.

"**Demon Punch**" she shouted hitting Togemon right in the stomach. Togemon just laughed.

"Is that the best you can do?" she boomed as she brought her fists forward and punched BioFightmon right in the stomach. BioFightmon was sent spiralling into a nearby tree. She slowly got up whilst holding her stomach in pain.

"I think you'll find that I win now!" Togemon boomed.

"**Needle Spray**" Togemon shouted which released all the needles off her body and sent them straight into BioFightmon. BioFightmon screamed in pain as she too disappeared into data just like her partner. With a flash of light Togemon de-digivolved back into Palmon.

"Palmon you were fabulous!" Alannah said whilst hugging her partner tightly.

"Alannah!" a voice shouted. Alannah looked up and saw Rebecca and Gomamon running towards her.

"Hey what took you so long?" Alannah asked.

"We got attacked by BioWaterymon but thankfully I got my DNA Charge and Gomamon was able to digivolve to Ikkakumon" Rebecca explained.

"Well we got attacked by BioFightmon and I got my DNA Charge too" Alannah explained happily.

"Well I think we have had enough excitement for one day, don't you think?" Gomamon said.

"Yeah your right Gomamon lets go home" Rebecca said. Alannah nodded and with that the two girls made their way home.

**Digimon Empress Base (Digital World)**

"What does it take to get rid of this bunch of brats!" the Digimon Empress screamed angrily.

"I'll just have to do it the hard way" she muttered darkly before turning to the computer…….


	7. Chapter 7

Secrets revealed, Armour DNA makes an appearance

**Armour DNA makes an appearance**

**Human World**

Charlotte Daimon walked through the park as she made her way back home from her fight tournament. As usual she had won first place but at the moment this didn't really bother her as all she could think about was the Digimon Empress. She sighed as she carried on walking.

"It's been a long time Charlotte" a voice said from behind her. Charlotte turned around to see where the voice had come from. When she did she came face to face with the Digimon Empress. Charlotte gave a small chuckle.

"It has been a long time hasn't it" Charlotte replied.

"I guess you already know why I am here" the Digimon Empress asked stepping forward.

"I might Digimon Empress or should I call you Jenny" Charlotte said crossing her arms against her chest. The Digimon Empress shot a glare at the older girl.

"How long have you known?" she asked as she turned her head in the opposite direction.

"Since I saw Aunt Kristy's digimon" Charlotte replied.

"Anyway what do you want?" Charlotte asked.

"Do you really want to know?" The Digimon Empress asked as she reached into her pocket pulling out a folded piece of paper which she handed to Charlotte.

"If you want to know the truth meet me tomorrow in the digital world, the information you need is on that piece of paper and don't tell anyone" she said.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow" the Digimon Empress said as she turned around and walked off in the opposite direction. Charlotte stared after her cousin as she turned the corner.

'_Jenny will you really tell me everything?_' Charlotte wondered.

**Odiver Elementary School **

"So are we all ready to go to the digital world?" Megan asked as she loaded up the digiport. However, unfortunately Samantha, Megan, Chelsea and Charlotte Wong were the only digidestined going to the digital world.

"I guess we are ready but where is everyone else?" Chelsea asked looking around the almost deserted computer room.

"Well Elizabeth and Emmie have gone over to Rachel's house, Alannah has got an important hair appointment booked, Rebecca and Kate have got swimming practice and Keyleigh has detention for not doing her homework again" Samantha explained.

"What about Charlotte Daimon and Chihiro?" Charlotte Wong asked.

"I don't know where they are" Samantha replied.

"Well since it's only going to be us eight in the digital world today let's just get going" Chelsea said.

"Your right, okay everyone hold up your D-powers" Megan said. Everyone did as they were told and held up their D-powers to the computer and with a flash of light the four kids and the four digimon were transported to the digital world.

**Digimon Empress Base (Digital world)**

"Mistress the digidestined are here" Blackagumon said. The Digimon Empress just ignored the digimon and carried on staring at the screen.

"Mistress, should I send out a digimon?" Blackagumon asked but again he didn't get an answer.

"Mistress?" Blackagumon asked.

"Just send out digimon 129" she replied whilst standing up and walking towards the door.

"Once you've done that prepare Digimon 139; we have a little trip to take" she said whilst walking out of the room.

"Yes mistress" Blackagumon replied.

**Native Forest **

"Oww…. why can't we land on something soft?" Samantha moaned.

"I have to agree with you on that one Samantha" Chelsea said as she stood up.

"Where are we anyway?" Charlotte Wong asked.

"Do the trees not give it away? We are in a forest!" Megan said pointing to the trees that towered over them.

"Do you think we should look around?" Chelsea suggested.

"Good idea" Megan said and with that the digidestined set off through the forest. Unknown to them they were being watched by two pairs of eyes.

"It's really quiet around here, isn't it?" Charlotte Wong said.

"Yeah I would have thought that there would be at least some digimon around here" Chelsea said looking from left to right.

"This forest use to have loads of digimon in it but after the Digimon Empress attacked most of the digimon became her servants" Gatomon explained.

"So what about the ones who weren't turned into the Digimon Empresses slaves?" Charlotte Wong asked.

"Most of them went into hiding, the others were turned back into digieggs by the Empresses slaves" Patamon said sighing.

"Poor digimon" Megan said. The girls sighed at the thought of those poor digimon. Just then laughter filled the air.

"Who's there?" Samantha shouted. Out of the bushes jumped a digimon. The digimon was dressed in what looked like a yellow jesters outfit. Its name was BioTwinmon.

"Err…. what is that?" Megan asked.

"I think its digimon" Chelsea replied.

"Well whatever it is let's get rid of it, ready Megan?" Samantha said turning towards Megan.

"You bet" Megan answered.

"**DNA CHARGE**" both girls shouted "**GABUMON DIGIVOLE TO… GARURUMON, TENTOMON DIGIVOLE TO… KABUTERIMON"**

"Let's do it Garurumon!" Samantha shouted.

"Get them Kabuterimon!" Megan shouted.

"So you want to play rough do you?" BioTwinmon said grinning.

"Alright but I don't think it's very fair after all there are two of you and only one of me but let's make this a fair fight shall we?" BioTwinmon said laughing.

"What do you mean make this a fair fight?" Megan said.

"This is what I mean" BioTwinmon laughed. Suddenly his shadow rose up from the ground and became a copy of him.

"Now it's two against two" they both laughed together.

"Alright I'll go first, **Howling blaster**" Garurumon shouted releasing his attack at BioTwinmon. Both of them jumped out of the way just before Garurumon's attack hit them.

"What!" Garurumon shouted angrily.

"Ha, ha, ha you'll have to do better then that; **Laughing Boom**" they both shouted releasing a sonic wave directly at Garurumon. It hit him right in the chest and he was thrown against the nearest tree before de-digivoling back to Gabumon.

"Gabumon!" Samantha shouted running over to her fallen partner.

"Looks like it's our turn Kabuterimon!" Megan shouted.

"You got it!" Kabuterimon said hovering in the air just below BioTwinmon.

"**Electric Shocker**" Kabuterimon shouted releasing his attack at BioTwinmon. Once again BioTwinmon was able to dodge it.

"Is this the best you guys can offer? **Laughing Boom**" they both shouted releasing their attack at Kabuterimon. Unfortunately it hit Kabuterimon sending him crashing to the ground before he too de-digivoled back to Tentomon.

"No Tentomon!" Megan shouted. All Charlotte Wong and Chelsea could do was watch from the side lines as their friends got beaten by BioTwinmon and his clone.

"We've got to help then somehow" Charlotte Wong said.

"But how?" Chelsea asked.

"I don't know but we have to help them somehow!" Charlotte Wong shouted.

"You're right we can't just sit here they need us" Chelsea replied. Suddenly Charlotte Wong's fists started glowing yellow and Chelsea's started glowing pink.

"Is this a DNA Charge?" Chelsea asked.

"I guess so" Charlotte Wong replied. Then their D-powers gave off a beeping noise. Charlotte Wong and Chelsea took their D-powers and looked at them. On each screen was a small symbol; one in yellow on Charlotte's D-power and one in pink on Chelsea's.

"Let's try it" Charlotte Wong said turning to Patamon.

"Okay" Chelsea said.

"**CHARGE, DNA ARMOUR MODE" **both girls shouted. "**PATAMON ARMOUR DIGIVOLE TO… PEGASUSMON - FLYING HOPE, GATOMON ARMOUR DIGIVOLE TO… NEFERTIMON - ANGEL OF LIGHT".** Once the light had faded where Patamon had once stood now stood a giant armoured horse and where Gatomon had once stood now stood giant armoured cat.

"So do you think you two can stand up to us now?" BioTwinmon and his clone laughed.

"**Laughing Boom**" they shouted releasing their attack at the two digimon. Pegasusmon and Nefertimon flew up into the air just missing the attacks.

"**Golden Noose**" both Pegasusmon and Nefertimon shouted as their feet glowed a bright gold colour which became a large chain connected between them by their feet. Pegasusmon and Nefertimon flew quickly towards BioTwinmon and his clone and wrapped the chain around them binding them together.

"**Star Shower**" Pegasusmon shouted releasing a shower of stars.

"**Rosetta Stone**" Nefertimon shouted releasing small red crystals. The two attacks hit both BioTwinmon and his clone which caused them to disappear into data. With a flash of light both Pegasusmon and Nefertimon de-digivoled back to their rookie forms.

"Hey well done you two!" Samantha said.

"Yeah you two did well" Megan said smiling.

"You think so?" Charlotte Wong asked.

"Yep now I think we have had more then enough excitement for one day, don't you think?" Samantha asked. Everyone agreed to this and they set off to find the digiport to take them back to the human world.

**Daimon Residence (Human World)**

"There finished" Charlotte Daimon said as she finished writing a note.

"Come on Agumon we have to get going" Charlotte Daimon said turning towards her digimon partner.

"Do you really think she'll tell you everything Charlotte?" Agumon asked.

"Even if she doesn't tell me I still have to face her sooner or later, so come on let's get going I don't want to be late" Charlotte Daimon replied holding her D-power up to the screen. With a flash of light the young girl and her digimon disappeared into the computer….. 


	8. Chapter 8

**A Family Fight Part 1**

**Native Forest **

At the edge of the Native forest Charlotte Daimon and Agumon walked on in silence. Finally it was Agumon who broke the silence.

"Oh come on Charlotte do you really think this is wise? You know full well she won't really tell you why she is doing this" Agumon said staring up at his human partner. Charlotte came to a stop and turned to face her Digimon giving him a reassuring smile.

"I know that Agumon but…" Charlotte said trailing off.

"But what?" Agumon asked.

"Well Agumon she's one of my family I can't just sit by and watch her do this" Charlotte said sighing. She then turned around and started walking away. Agumon sighed he knew he couldn't convince his partner to just turn around and forget about it so he followed her through the forest.

**Daimon Residence (Human World)**

Marcus, Rei and their Digimon walked into their house after another tiring meeting. Marcus and Rei were in charge of an organisation to protect the human world from Digimon attacks. After the attack on the human world twenty five years ago some of the original digidestined made an organisation to help protect people. Marcus and Rei were the heads of the organisation.

"We're home!" Marcus shouted. When no reply came Rei shouted this time.

"Charlotte, Chihiro, Agumon, Betamon!" she shouted but still no reply came. Marcus looked at his wrist watch.

"Well Chihiro will probably still be at her friend's house but Charlotte should be here" Marcus said turning to his wife.

"I'll go take a look" Rei said walking up the stairs towards her daughter's bedroom. Marcus sighed and walked into the kitchen to make himself some coffee. He was just about to sit down when…….

"MARCUS!!!!!!!" his wife shouted. At this Marcus jumped up and ran as fast as he could up the stairs with the two Digimon following close behind him. He ran into his daughter's room to see his wife standing there with a piece of paper clutched in her hand.

"Rei what is it?" Marcus asked looking around his daughter's room.

"Where's Charlotte?" Marcus asked. Rei just stood there staring at the piece of paper.

"What is that?" Marcus asked taking the piece of paper out of his wife's hand and beginning to read it.

_Dear mom and Dad__,_

_I've gone to the digital world to face the Digimon Empress. I have to tell you something: I know who the Digimon Empress is – it's Jenny Raku. Please don't worry about me I'll be back soon _

_Love from _

_Charlotte _

Marcus re-read the letter again and again until the message had finally sunk in.

"So Jenny is the Digimon Empress it was Jenny all along" Marcus's Agumon said.

"Yeah and you've seen what Jenny can do to Digimon imagine what she can do to Charlotte and Agumon" Betamon said bringing up a good point. Marcus and Rei turned to face each other - Betamon was right Jenny had done a lot of cruel things to Digimon and even though Jenny and Charlotte were family they knew that Jenny was capable of anything even if that involved hurting her own family.

"What should we do?" Rei asked.

"Call Chihiro's friend and tell her that Chihiro needs to come home then call Kristy and tell her to come over with her Blackagumon" Marcus said.

"Right" his wife replied before running out of the bedroom.

"Boss what are you going to do?" Marcus's Agumon asked.

"We're going after her of course I'm not just going to sit back and watch my own daughter get hurt" Marcus said leaving the room. Agumon and Betamon turned to look at each other before following their human partners out of the room.

**Edge of**** the Native Forest **

The Digimon Empress stood impatiently waiting for Charlotte and Agumon. To one side of her stood her Digimon Blackagumon and to the other a much taller Digimon. This Digimon looked a samurai warrior except it was a girl. She had sharp metal spikes sticking out of her gloves, two swords attached to her belt and two more swords attached to her boots. The Digimon Empress watched the clearing of the forest until finally Charlotte and Agumon appeared.

"Well for a minute there I thought you weren't going to show up" she mocked.

"Well you thought wrong" Charlotte said coming to a stop just at the edge of the clearing.

"Now let's get down to business shall we?" the Digimon Empress said clicking her fingers. With that her Blackagumon stepped forward. Charlotte turned to her Agumon who instantly stepped forward as well.

"Now Blackagumon attack!" The Digimon Empress ordered.

"**Pepper breath**" Blackagumon shouted releasing his attack.

"**Pepper breath**" Agumon also shouted releasing his attack. The two attacks collided with each other and disappeared.

"While our Digimon fight I'll take care of you!" the Digimon Empress shouted pointing towards Charlotte.

"BioSharpmon deal with her" The Digimon Empress said turning to the Digimon who stood next to her.

"Yes master" BioSharpmon said. With that BioSharpmon ran forward and struck Charlotte in the chest. Charlotte gasped in pain and fell to her knees clutching her chest. The Digimon Empress gave a chuckle.

"Had enough?" she said laughing.

"No never! I'm a Daimon I don't give up" Charlotte said whilst standing back up. She then ran forward and attempted to punch BioSharpmon. But unfortunately for her BioSharpmon was quick and easily blocked her punch. Charlotte gasped at BioSharpmon's quick reaction and tried punching the Digimon again but BioSharpmon just blocked it. Again Charlotte attempted to punch the Digimon but every time she did BioSharpmon just blocked her. The Digimon Empress just sighed at the pathetic attempts by Charlotte to punch BioSharpmon.

"BioSharpmon destroy her now!" the Digimon Empress shouted.

"Yes mistress" BioSharpmon replied. After blocking another one of Charlotte's punches BioSharpmon grabbed hold of Charlotte's wrist in mid air. Charlotte struggled to free her wrist but BioSharpmon just smiled before throwing Charlotte full force into a tree. Charlotte groaned as her body filled with pain. The Digimon Empress laughed at her cousin.

"I thought you said you never gave up" the Digimon Empress laughed. Charlotte raised her head and gave a smirk.

"Yeah I did and I meant it - I don't give up" Charlotte said slowly getting up.

"Fine have it your way - BioSharpmon destroy her completely!" the Digimon Empress said.

"As you wish" BioSharpmon said. BioSharpmon jumped into the air raising her hands so that the spikes on her gloves faced Charlotte.

"**Claw Strike**" she shouted bringing her hands down and aiming a powerful blast at Charlotte. Charlotte watched as the attack came hurtling towards her. She raised her hands in front of her face waiting for the pain to strike her…

**Somewhere else in the Native Forest **

Marcus with his Agumon, Rei with her Betamon, Chihiro with her Betamon and Kristy with her Blackagumon were running through the Digital world looking for Charlotte.

"Charlotte!" they shouted.

"Where can she be?" Rei said.

"Don't worry Rei we'll find her" Rei's Betamon said trying to comfort his partner. Kristy who was at the back of the group was deep in thought. She had been since finding out that her own daughter Jenny was the Digimon Empress and that she was the one that was harming Digimon.

"This is useless we'll never find her in a place this big!" Marcus shouted bringing Kristy out of her thoughts.

"If only we had a clue as to where she might be" Agumon said.

"Well we could…" but before Chihiro could finish an ear splitting scream echoed through the forest.

"Did you hear that?" Agumon asked.

"You bet we did and I know only one person who can scream like that!" Marcus replied.

"Charlotte!" they all said. With that they all ran off in the direction of the scream…

To Be Continued


	9. Chapter 9

**A Family Fight part 2 **

**Native forest**

Marcus, Rei, Chihiro, Kristy and their Digimon all ran in the direction from which the scream had just come.

"I sure hope Charlotte is alright!" Chihiro said.

"Well judging by that scream I don't think she's alright!" Marcus shouted to his youngest daughter.

**Edge of**** the Native Forest**

Charlotte Daimon screamed as she was thrown into the trunk of a tall tree. She slumped down in front of the tree and groaned in pain.

"Have you had enough now?" The Digimon Empress laughed wickedly.

"N...N…No" Charlotte stuttered attempting to stand up but it wasn't that easy due to the fact that she had just been hit with an attack full force.

"Just give up you can barely stand as it is" the Digimon Empress said laughing.

"I don't care I'm not giving up until I know the truth" Charlotte said running forward and managing to land a punch on BioSharpmon. The Digimon Empress watched as BioSharpmon and Charlotte took each others blows. Then the Digimon Empress started to have flash backs.

(Flashback :)

Five year old Jenny Raku walked through Odiver Park. Suddenly out of nowhere three older boys came running over to her and knocked Jenny into the mud face first.

"Ha, ha, ha look guys Raku is playing in the mud again" one of the boys laughed.

"Hey Raku did your mommy and daddy break up because of you?" another boy laughed. Jenny could feel the hot tears forming in her eyes as she tried her best to stop them from falling but her efforts were useless and tears started to trickle down her face.

"Look the little babies crying" one of the boys said laughing. Jenny just sat there in the mud letting her tears fall down her cheeks.

"What's the matter does the little baby want her mommy and daddy?" the first boy laughed.

"Hey leave her alone!" someone shouted. The three boys and Jenny turned to look at where the voice had come from. There stood behind them was six year old Charlotte Daimon and her best friend Samantha Norstein who was also six.

"Charlotte" Jenny said wiping her tears.

"Hey leave my cousin alone she didn't do anything to you!" Charlotte said.

"And what if we don't leave her alone?" the first boy said.

"Then you'll have to deal with me" Charlotte said passing her bag to Samantha.

"Ha, ha, ha fight with a girl you have got to be kidding me" the three boys said laughing. Charlotte glared at the boys; as if she was going to stand by and let then insult her and her cousin. Charlotte raised her hand and screwed it up into a fist. She ran forward hitting one of the boys right in the stomach causing him to fall to the ground. The boy sat there clutching his stomach until he noticed a shadow over the top of him. He looked up to see Charlotte standing over him.

"If I were you I would get out of here before I really get warmed up" Charlotte threatened. The boy glared at Charlotte before standing up and walking away with his mates following closely behind him. Charlotte turned to her cousin who was getting helped out of the mud by Samantha.

"Are you alright Jenny?" Samantha asked offering Jenny a handkerchief.

"Yeah I'm fine" Jenny replied taking the handkerchief. Charlotte walked over to her cousin.

"Thank you Charlotte" Jenny said.

"Hey what are cousins for?" Charlotte said taking her bag off Samantha.

"Anyway, we'll see you later Jenny and remember if those boys or anyone else for that matter start making fun of you then come and find me and I'll deal with them okay?" Charlotte said swinging her bag onto her back and with that she started walking off in the direction of her home with Samantha following her.

"Okay" Jenny said as she watched her cousin walk away…..

(End of Flashback)

The Digimon Empress stared at the fight in front of her watching as Charlotte took blow after blow.

'_Charlotte saved me that day'_Jenny thought_. 'But then when I think about it she didn't always act so nice to me as we grew up' _Jenny thought remembering what had happened when she was seven.

(Flashback :)

Seven year old Jenny was sat on the sofa at her aunt and uncle's house. She was watching cartoons with five year old Chihiro Daimon her younger cousin. Charlotte who was eight at the time was sat on the opposite chair with her nose stuck in a book.

"What you reading Charlotte?" Jenny asked.

"A book on what to do if your parents break up" Charlotte answered. Then a thought struck Chihiro.

"Hey Jenny?" Chihiro asked.

"Yeah" Jenny replied.

"Why did your parents break up?" Chihiro asked. At this question Charlotte raised her head from her book. She had forgotten that Chihiro had only been two when Aunt Kristy and Uncle Masuken had broken up so she didn't know Uncle Masuken very well or what had actually happened at the time. But Charlotte remembered it quite clearly. Pretending not to care about the question that Chihiro had just asked she returned to reading her book.

"Well um… you see they were having problems because my dad kept going out and drinking so my mom had enough and she divorce him" Jenny explained.

"So you mean your parents broke up just because your dad kept drinking?" Chihiro asked with wide eyes.

"Well… yeah" Jenny said leaning back in the chair. Chihiro stared at Jenny before she jumped off the sofa and ran over to Charlotte and started tugging on her sister's jacket.

"Charlotte?" Chihiro said tugging on her sister's jacket even more.

"What is it Chihiro?" Charlotte asked without turning to look at her sister.

"You don't think our mommy and daddy will break up do you?" Chihiro asked. Charlotte and Jenny both turned to look at the five year old. Charlotte put her book down on the chair and knelt down to Chihiro's height.

"Why are you asking that? You know mom and dad love each other very much" Charlotte said placing a hand on her sister's shoulder.

"But Jenny said that her parents broke up because her dad kept drinking and our dad goes out to drink every Friday and your reading a book on what to do if your parents break up" Chihiro said.

"Yeah well…" Charlotte said trailing off.

"You see that means mommy and daddy are going to break up!" Chihiro shouted as tears fell from her eyes. Chihiro then pulled away from Charlotte and ran upstairs to her bedroom.

"Chihiro!" Charlotte shouted after her younger sister. She then turned to face Jenny.

"See what you've done now you made her think that just because parents drink it means that they are going to break up!" Charlotte said leaving the room and heading upstairs to her sister.

"But… I didn't…"Jenny trailed off…

(End of Flashback)

The Digimon Empress clenched her fists as she remembered that day and how Charlotte had blamed her for Chihiro being upset. She looked at her cousin.

'_When I was little Charlotte always use to help me whenever I needed help but as we grew older we grew apart and she tended to ignore me or shout at me' _Jenny thought_._

Meanwhile BioSharpmon had just dodged another one of Charlotte's punches.

"**Claw Strike**"BioSharpmon shouted releasing her attack again. This time it hit Charlotte in the stomach and she was once again flung into the trunk of a tree.

"Finish this now BioSharpmon" the Digimon Empress muttered. BioSharpmon walked forward stopping when she was directly above Charlotte. Agumon who had been battling against the Digimon Empresses BlackAgumon turned around to look at his partner who was sat slumped against a tree.

"Charlotte no!" Agumon shouted.

"This ends here Digidestined brat" BioSharpmon said raising her hands. Charlotte could do nothing but close her eyes and wait for the pain to come again.

"**Pepper Breath, Beta Shugger, Fin Cutter, Claw Strike**"

Out of nowhere four attacks appeared directly hitting BioSharpmon sending her flying in the opposite direction. Charlotte opened her eyes and turned to where BioSharpmon laid.

"What happened?" the Digimon Empress shouted. BlackAgumon and Agumon both stopped fighting to see what was going on.

"Well, well… so Charlotte's message was right" a voice said.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" the Digimon Empress shouted. The bushes rustled and then Marcus, Rei, Chihiro, Kristy and their Digimon appeared.

"Mom, Dad, Chihiro, Aunt Kristy what are you doing here?" Charlotte asked whilst slowly standing up.

"We came to find you of course" Marcus said turning to his daughter. The Digimon Empress glared at them as she stood there with her whip in her hand.

"BioSharpmon, BlackAgumon come on we're going!" she shouted and with that she turned on her heels and ran.

"Jenny wait up!" BlackAgumon shouted running after his partner. BioSharpmon followed close behind. Kristy watched as her daughter ran off into the darkness.

"Why Jenny?… why you?" she muttered under her breath.

"So would you care to explain why you came all this way just to fight with your own cousin?" Marcus asked Charlotte.

"I don't know…. I just wanted to find out why she was doing this" Charlotte said staring at the ground which had all of a sudden become much more interesting. Marcus and Rei smiled at their oldest daughter before Marcus leaned forward and ruffled his daughter's hair.

"You are so much like me and your mom" he said picking her up so that her head was resting on his shoulder.

"Now why don't we all go home?" Marcus suggested. They all agreed and set off to find a Digiport but Kristy had her mind somewhere else. She was still thinking of her daughter and why she would do such a thing.

**Digimon Empress Base**

The Digimon Empress stared out the window looking out at the digital world before her BlackAgumon came up beside her.

"Jenny is this really what you wanted to be the ruler of the digital world?" BlackAgumon asked. The Digimon Empress turned to face her Digimon.

"I guess not BlackAgumon I guess what I really wanted was something else" she replied as she watched the sun set behind the mountains.

To be continued…..


	10. Chapter 10

**Episode 10-**** Keyleigh's Lesson**

**Odiver Elementary School**

"Did you guys hear about Charlotte challenging the Digimon Empress?" Keyleigh asked as her and the others settled down for lunch.

"Yeah of course we heard" Kate answered.

"I can't believe her though" Keyleigh said pouting.

"Who the Digimon Empress or Charlotte?" Rebecca asked.

"Charlotte I can't believe she went off to the digital world and went and had a fight against the Digimon Empress without us" Keyleigh said pouting even more.

"She had her reasons for not involving us" Samantha said.

"Oh yeah like what Samantha?" Keyleigh asked giving Samantha a questioning eyebrow.

"Well…ermm…" Samantha stuttered.

"Samantha?" Keyleigh said. Samantha sighed realising the terrible mistake she had just made _'Charlotte is going to kill me' _she thought_._

"You see Charlotte didn't want to involve us because you see the Digimon Empress is her cousin" Samantha said. All the others stared at her in shock.

"Hold on do you mean Charlotte and Chihiro's cousin Jenny the one who goes to this school?" Chelsea asked. Samantha nodded.

"How long have you known?" Keyleigh asked.

"About a week" Samantha answered turning her head to the side.

"You knew and you didn't tell us?" Keyleigh shot at the older girl.

"Charlotte wanted me and Chihiro to keep it a secret" Samantha shot back.

"Chihiro knew about it as well and she didn't tell us either" Keyleigh shouted angrily.

"You really thought that Charlotte would keep it a secret from her little sister" Samantha said also raising her voice. The two girls stared at each other giving each other a death glare.

"Okay you two calm down!" Rebecca said.

"Yeah remember we are all supposed to be friends" Kate said.

"Well if we are all friends then we should tell each other everything and not keep secrets" Keyleigh muttered. By this point Samantha had enough and she slammed her hands down angrily on the table.

"Look Keyleigh Charlotte was only thinking about other people's safety so that's why she only told me and Chihiro but I guess you wouldn't understand that would you!" Samantha shouted angrily at Keyleigh before standing up, grabbing her tray and her bag and leaving the canteen.

"I'm going too" Keyleigh said after Samantha had left and she picked up her stuff and also left the canteen. The others watched them both leave and then sat there in silence.

"Do you still think there'll be coming to the digital world today?" Megan asked.

**Ice Rock ****(Digital World)**

On Mount Ice Rock stood a crystal glaciers castle.

"BioMerukimon I have just heard from the master that the Digimon Empress was defeated" a small plant like creature said.

"Well it looks like these digidestined are more powerful than I thought they were" a voice boomed.

"It looks like it's up to me to destroy those brats and unlike the Digimon Empress I will not fail" the voice boomed again.

"As soon as those brats step foot in the digital world I want you to send a Digimon out do you understand me BioAurumon?" the voice boomed once more.

"Of course BioMerukimon sir" the plant like creature said before bowing and leaving the room to plot for the digidestined arrival.

**Computer Room Odiver Elementary School (Human World)**

"Come on you two stop arguing!" Charlotte Wong said trying to stop Samantha and Keyleigh arguing again.

"Yeah come on we already have had to put up with this all through lunch and I don't intend to put up with it in the digital world as well" Alannah whined.

"Stay out of this!" Samantha and Keyleigh shot back in unison.

"Well sorry" Alannah muttered.

"Hey guys sorry I'm late" Chihiro shouted as she burst through the door with Betamon by her side.

"Don't worry Chihiro your not late we have just been trying to sort out a problem between Samantha and Keyleigh" Chelsea said.

"What problem?" Chihiro asked looking at the two older girls. Keyleigh then turned on the younger girl.

"Tell me something Chihiro have you known that the Digimon Empress was in fact your cousin longer than Samantha?" Keyleigh asked.

"Yeah" Chihiro replied.

"And you didn't tell us?" Keyleigh shot back at the younger girl.

"Well…well…" Chihiro stuttered.

"Well what Chihiro? Why didn't you tell us that you knew who the Digimon Empress was?" Keyleigh shouted angrily. Chihiro took a step back from Keyleigh and could feel hot tears forming in her eyes.

"Keyleigh stop it! If you want to pester me that's fine but pestering an eight year old girl that just stupid" Samantha said. But Keyleigh just completely ignored her and continued to question Chihiro.

"Well why didn't you tell us?" Keyleigh shouted.

"She didn't tell anyone because I told her not to tell" came a voice from behind Chihiro. Everyone turned to see Charlotte standing at the door with Agumon next to her.

"Charlotte" Chihiro said running over to her sister, flinging her arms around Charlotte's waist and burying her head in Charlotte's black top.

"Hey Charlotte" Samantha said greeting the brunette girl.

"How are you feeling? We heard you took a pretty bad beating" Megan said to the older girl.

"I'm okay I did take quite a beating but I'm okay because you see nothing can actually keep me down after all I am a Daimon" Charlotte said. The others continued to ask questions but Keyleigh just stood there.

"Stupid Daimon" Keyleigh whispered but unfortunately Charlotte heard it.

"If you want to say something Keyleigh say it to my face" Charlotte said not even turning to look at the other girl.

"You knew all along who the Digimon Empress was didn't you?" Keyleigh asked but Charlotte didn't answer she just stared down at the floor.

"Keyleigh don't you think that's enough?" Rebecca said coming over to the younger girl.

"Why are you all being so nice to her?" Keyleigh asked the others.

"What are you talking about Keyleigh? We are being nice because she's our friend" Samantha replied.

"Friend yeah right! She's no friend she keeps secrets from us and she betrayed us" Keyleigh shouted angrily. Samantha was about to say something back but Charlotte stopped her.

"That's enough" Charlotte said sternly.

"Look Keyleigh I'm sorry for not telling you guys but I couldn't bring myself to accept the fact that my own cousin was the Digimon Empress you would feel the same way if you knew that it was your cousin" Charlotte said sternly not even raising her head as she spoke.

"Your sorry - is that all you can say? You kept us in the dark! I bet you didn't even tell your own parents" Keyleigh shouted. Charlotte remained silent.

"I knew it! You even kept it from your own parents your no friend of ours and your not a Digidestined and to betray your own family as well! I guess that proves that you don't really love them" Keyleigh shouted.

Everyone gasped at what Keyleigh had just said but Charlotte still remained silent.

"What? It's all true she doesn't care about anyone she only cares about herself" Keyleigh said. By this point Charlotte was fuming and had decided she wasn't going to take this any longer. She pulled her little sister off of her and walked towards Keyleigh until she stood directly in front of her. She then raised her arm and slapped Keyleigh hard across the face.

"What was that for?" Keyleigh asked now rubbing her sore cheek.

"To knock some sense into you" Charlotte said before turning around and walking out of the door with Agumon close behind her.

"Charlotte wait up!" Chihiro shouted after her sister. The others just watched in silence.

"Well I think I'll be going as well" Samantha finally said picking up her bag.

"Me too" Kate said.

"Wait hold on aren't you coming to the digital world?" Keyleigh asked still rubbing her cheek but she got no answer as the two girls left the room ignoring her.

"Fine be that way! We'll go to the digital world without them" Keyleigh said crossing her arms firmly across her chest.

"Um… Keyleigh don't you think that was a little too much?" Charlotte Wong said as she watched Keyleigh. Keyleigh turned around to face Charlotte Wong and shouted angrily at her.

"So you're on their side too!"

"I'm not on anyone's side" Charlotte said lowering her head.

"Look Keyleigh all we are saying is don't you think you were a little harsh on Charlotte, Samantha and Chihiro? They didn't mean to keep us in the dark" Chelsea said. Keyleigh stared at her before turning towards the computer which had the portal on it. She walked forward and pulled out her turquoise D-power.

"Veemon come on" Keyleigh said.

"Um right" Veemon replied.

"Just a minute Keyleigh" Megan said grabbing Keyleigh's arm.

"You can't go to the digital world on your own" Megan said.

"And why not?" Keyleigh asked.

"Because if you're attacked then you can't defend yourself" Megan replied.

"But I've got Veemon" Keyleigh said.

"But Veemon can't digivolve" Megan said.

"I don't care I'm going to the digital world whether you like it or not" Keyleigh said pulling Megan's hand off her arm. Keyleigh then held up her D-power and in a flash she disappeared. Megan sighed in annoyance.

"Oh that idiot! Tentomon come on we're going after her before she gets herself into even more trouble" Megan said getting out her D-power and in a flash she was gone too.

"What do we do now?" Alannah asked.

"I think we should go home" Rachael suggested.

"You're right I don't want to take part in this stupid argument any longer and I don't want to go chasing after Keyleigh and Megan" Rebecca said and with that agreed they grabbed their bags and headed home with their Digimon following close behind.

**Ice Rock**** (Digital World)**

"They're here" the plant like Digimon said whilst looking down at the reflection in the Ice pool.

"BioLeomon I'll leave you to deal with them" the plant like Digimon said.

**Mirror ****Lake (Digital World)**

"Go away Megan!" Keyleigh shouted as she walked further down the side of the lake.

"Keyleigh please slow down!" Megan shouted as she tried her hardest to keep up with her.

"Why did you follow me anyway?" Keyleigh asked finally coming to a stop and turning around to face Megan. Megan was about to answer when a roar was heard.

"What was that?" Megan asked. Suddenly a giant lion stepped out of the forest.

"Who are you?" Keyleigh asked.

"I'm BioLeomon and I have been sent by my master to destroy you the Digidestined" BioLeomon said.

"You mean the Digimon Empress sent you?" Keyleigh asked.

"I was sent here by master BioMerukimon to destroy you" BioLeomon said.

"**Fist of the Beast King**" BioLeomon shouted suddenly bringing his fist forward and releasing a ball of fire. Keyleigh and Megan quickly jumped out of the way of the attack.

"Tentomon lets do it!" Megan shouted pulling out her D-power.

"**DNA Charge**" Megan shouted "**TENTOMON DIGIVOLE TO… KABUTERIMON**"

"Go get him Kabuterimon!" Megan shouted.

"**Electric Shocker**" Kabuterimon shouted releasing his attack. But BioLeomon managed to avoid it and instead jumped up and punched Kabuterimon throwing him to the floor.

"Kabuterimon!" Megan shouted.

"Megan let us help!" Keyleigh said.

"No Keyleigh I don't want you to get hurt so stay back!" Megan shouted.

"But I can help!" Keyleigh said.

"No please just stay back I don't want you to get hurt" Megan shouted whilst running over to her Digimon. Keyleigh suddenly remembered that this was exactly what Charlotte had said earlier. Now Keyleigh knew what Charlotte had meant when she said it. '_Charlotte only kept us in the dark because she didn't want us to get hurt' _Keyleigh thought.

"Now I understand" Keyleigh whispered. Suddenly a bright turquoise light covered Keyleigh's fists.

"Veemon want to show them what we can do?" Keyleigh asked turning to her partner.

"More than ever! I'm fed up with sitting on the side lines" Veemon replied.

"**Charge DNA Armour Mode**" Keyleigh shouted "**VEEMON ARMOUR DIGIVOLVE TO… ARMOURVEEMON**"

As the light fadedwhere Veemon had once stood there now stood something that look like Veemon but much bigger. He had a metal plate covering his left eye and he had wings on his back which were also covered in metal. He had metal wrist and ankle cuffs and a long metal tail.

"ArmourVeemon show then what we can really do!" Keyleigh said.

"**Armour Tail Strike**" ArmourVeemon shouted swinging his tail round full force hitting BioLeomon in the stomach. BioLeomon gasped in pain.

"Megan you and Kabuterimon attack now!" Keyleigh shouted over to her friend.

"Got you Keyleigh!" Megan shouted.

"**Electric shocker**" Kabuterimon shouted releasing his attack once more. This time it hit BioLeomon directly in the stomach causing him to scream in pain and then afterwards slowly disappear into data.

"Well done Keyleigh you successfully made Veemon digivolve" Megan said.

"Yeah but Megan can we go now? I've got something I need to do" Keyleigh said walking off in the direction of the portal.

**Norstein House ****(Human World)**

Keyleigh knocked on the Norstein's door hoping someone was in. The door opened and Samantha appeared.

"Oh hello Keyleigh what can I do for you?" Samantha asked.

"I'm sorry" Keyleigh said bowing politely.

"I'm sorry for blaming you earlier now if you excuse me I have to go and apologise to Charlotte and Chihiro" Keyleigh said before turning and heading towards the Daimon house. Samantha stood there in shock.

"Um....Gabumon did that just happen?" Samantha asked her partner.

"Yeah it did" Gabumon replied. Samantha just sighed and closed the door.

**Daimon House**

Keyleigh knocked on the door again but this time it was the Daimon's house. The door opened and Chihiro stood there. When she saw Keyleigh she was tempted to just close the door in her face.

"Um… can I talk to you and Charlotte?" Keyleigh asked.

"Well alright come in but if you upset us I'll call my mom and dad" Chihiro said letting Keyleigh past. Keyleigh walked into the living room and saw Charlotte, Agumon and Betamon sitting watching TV.

"Who is it?" Charlotte asked.

"Oh it's you Keyleigh what do you want?" Charlotte asked when she saw it was Keyleigh.

"I'm here to apologise about earlier" Keyleigh said.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't thinking about your feelings" Keyleigh said bowing politely again. Charlotte and Chihiro stared at the girl before smiling at each other.

"Apology accepted" Charlotte said.

"Oh and before I forget we are meeting up in the park tomorrow all of us okay?" Keyleigh said before walking towards the door.

"Okay see you tomorrow" Charlotte said as her and Chihiro watched Keyleigh leave.


	11. Chapter 11

**Episode 11- ****Getting the Facts**

**Odiver Park**

"Right shall we begin this meeting?" Samantha suggested.

"No because we are still missing Charlotte, Chihiro and Keyleigh" Megan said looking around the group.

"Hold on wasn't it Keyleigh who called this meeting?" Kate asked.

"Yes it was" Samantha replied sighing.

"Hey guys" Keyleigh shouted as her and Veemon ran up to join the others.

"Sorry we're late…. we had to stop by the store for my mom" Keyleigh said as she tried to catch her breath.

"You know Keyleigh you should work out more at least then you wouldn't be out of breath as much" Kate said giggling as the younger girl shot a glare at her.

"Oh shut up Kate!" Keyleigh said as she sat down next to Kate and Megan.

"Now it's just Charlotte and Chihiro" Samantha said.

"Well we won't have to wait much longer" Elizabeth said pointing to two brown haired girls walking towards them.

"Where have you two been?" Charlotte Wong asked as the two girls approached them.

"Well we made a stop along the way to pick someone up" Chihiro replied as she fiddled with her t-shirt.

"Who?" all the digidestined asked in union. Charlotte gave a small smile before running back over to the park gate where a blonde haired girl dressed in an outfit consisting of the colours blue and grey stood. Charlotte grabbed the girl by the arm and led her over to the others.

"Wait a sec isn't that?…" Emmie asked as she trailed off and stared at the blonde haired girl.

"Yep guys say hello to our cousin Jenny Raku" Chihiro said as Charlotte pushed Jenny forward a little.

"Um…hi" Jenny said nervously.

"Why did you bring her here? This is a meeting about what we are going to do about the new enemy in the digital world" Keyleigh shot at the three girls. Jenny lowered her head; she knew this was going to happen.

"Keyleigh do you want me to knock some sense into you again?" Charlotte asked raising a questioning eye brow.

"No" Keyleigh answered whilst rubbing her cheek from where Charlotte had hit her last time.

"Well then Jenny has as much right to be here as we do after all she is a digidestined too" Chihiro replied.

"Plus she can be helpful when fighting this new evil" Charlotte added.

"Okay then Jenny welcome to the team!" Emmie said smiling.

"Thank you" Jenny replied.

"Well then shall we start this meeting?" Samantha suggested as the three girls took their place in the circle.

"Yeah let's start" Megan answered.

"Okay let's start with what we know so far" Emmie suggested.

"Well we know one thing someone or something is trying to take over the digital world" Megan said.

"Yeah and we don't know who it is" Keyleigh said folding her arms.

"Well at first we thought it was well…" Charlotte Wong said trailing off.

"It's alright" Jenny said. "I know you all think it was me trying to take over the digital world but it wasn't, I was just doing it for my master" Jenny continued.

"Your master?" Chelsea asked.

"Yeah" Jenny replied.

"So you mean you were working for someone?" Kate asked.

"Um…yeah I guess I better fill you in hadn't I" Jenny replied.

"I think you better" Samantha answered.

"Well you see after my parents divorced my life wasn't exactly going too good. I kept getting picked on at school and my mom was very depressed" Jenny explained. "I just couldn't stand people picking on me and seeing my mom depressed so when he offered me the chance to get away from it all I just couldn't say no. It was like a dream, a dream where I could escape the horrid life I had to live" Jenny said as she felt guilt and sadness well up inside her.

"I know how you feel Jenny" Charlotte Wong said. Everyone turned to look at Charlotte Wong.

"You do?" Jenny asked.

"Yeah my parents aren't divorced but I barely ever see my dad and sometimes I wish I could just escape reality" Charlotte Wong replied.

"Then how do you cope?" Jenny asked.

"Well I tend not to think about it; the less you think about it the less pain you have to face" Charlotte Wong said smiling.

"Oh… okay" Jenny said.

"Anyway Jenny who was your master?" Rebecca asked trying her best to change the subject before the girl became even more depressed.

"Well I… he never actually told me his name" Jenny replied giving a small smile.

"How long did you work for him?" Alannah asked.

"Two months" Jenny replied.

"You worked for him for two months and you don't know his name?" Alannah shouted. Emmie quickly clapped her hand over Alannah's mouth before she could shout anymore.

"Alannah try and keep your voice down for all we know someone might be listening!" Emmie quickly said before removing her hand from Alannah's mouth.

"I don't know who he is or what he's name is because he told me to call him by master" Jenny shot at the girl. Suddenly a thought struck Megan.

"Hey Jenny do you know someone called BioMerukimon?" Megan asked.

"I've never heard that name mentioned before" Jenny replied.

Megan sighed "Oh well…" she said.

"I've also got a question" Rachel said.

"What is it?" Jenny asked.

"What's a Bio Digimon?" Rachel asked.

"A Bio Digimon is basically a Digimon crossed with human DNA" Jenny explained.

"So it's like a DNA Charge?" Chihiro asked.

"Yeah I guess" Jenny replied.

"Do you know anything else Jenny?" Kate asked. Jenny shook her head.

"Oh well… what we know so far does give us an idea of what we are up against" Samantha said as she stood up and brushed grass off her skirt.

"Wait! I do remember one thing that my old master said" Jenny said.

"What did he say?" Charlotte asked.

"He said he wanted to get revenge on someone" Jenny answered. Everyone stood in silence.

"Well anyway I think we should all head home now after all we have spent nearly three hours sitting here talking" Emmie suggested finally breaking the silence.

"Yeah your right see you tomorrow guys" Charlotte said as she, Jenny and Chihiro headed off.

"Yeah see you!" the others shouted as they also made their way home. But all of them were thinking the same thing; who was this new evil, why does he want revenge and who does he want revenge on?.......


	12. Chapter 12

**Episode 12- ****Just going swimming - What harm can that do?**

**Odiver City (Human World)**

It was a bright Sunday morning in Odiver and Kate Kurosawa was making her way through the streets with her gym bag strung over her one shoulder.

"Hey Kate where exactly are we going?" Wormmon said as he popped his head out of Kate's gym bag. Wormmon had insisted on coming with her since after all he was her partner and it was his job to protect her.

"I already told you where were going Wormmon; we are going to meet Rebecca at the community pool" Kate replied as she carried on walking down the street.

"Why?" Wormmon asked.

"Because Rebecca and I agreed to go swimming together" Kate answered as she strung her bag on to her other shoulder.

"Okay but how come the others aren't coming? How come it's just you and Rebecca?" Wormmon asked.

"Well the reason why it's only me and Rebecca going is because we need the practise for the schools upcoming swimming tournament" Kate explained.

"Oh…. but why do you need to practise?" Wormmon asked.

"Because I'm a member of the schools swim team; I'm the long distance breaststroke swimmer" Kate explained as she crossed the road.

"Oh…. so if you're the long distance breaststroke swimmer, whatever that is, how come Rebecca is practising as well?" Wormmon asked.

"Because she's in the team as well as she is the long distance backstroke swimmer" Kate explained and by the tone of her voice it was obvious she was clearly getting quite annoyed with Wormmon constant questions.

"Oh… okay are we there yet?" Wormmon asked.

"Actually we are here and about time and all" Kate muttered.

"What do you mean by about time and all?" Wormmon asked.

"Oh nothing Wormmon! Now please get inside the bag and don't get out again until I say you can get out" Kate said as she walked through the car park of the community pool.

"Fine" Wormmon muttered whilst pulling a face as he settled himself down in Kate's gym bag. Kate gave a small sigh as she entered the doors of the community pool, where she soon spotted Rebecca who was stood by the changing room. Rebecca's gym bag was placed on the floor next to her feet.

"Hey Rebecca" Kate shouted as she ran over to her friend. Rebecca raised her head and turning towards Kate she flashed her a small smile.

"Hi Kate you ready to get some practise done?" Rebecca asked her.

"You bet I am" Kate replied.

"I wish I could join you two I love swimming" came Wormmon's voice from inside Kate's bag.

"Yeah I know how you feel Wormmon" came a voice from inside Rebecca's gym bag.

"Let me guess you brought Gomamon with you?" Kate asked.

"Well I didn't bring him with me he brought himself! He hid in my bag and I only found out he was in it just a few minutes before you arrived" Rebecca explained causing Kate to laugh.

"So why did Wormmon come? Don't tell me he snuck into your gym bag like Gomamon did?" Rebecca asked.

"Actually Wormmon didn't sneak into my bag he insisted that he was going with me so I had no choice but to bring him" Kate said sighing deeply which made Rebecca giggle slightly.

"Anyway come on we've wasted enough time chatting let's get practising" Rebecca said as she made her way into the changing room.

"Yeah you're right…. hey hold on a minute wait for me!" Kate shouted as she followed Rebecca into the changing room. A few minutes later Kate and Rebecca came back out of the changing room dressed in their swimsuits which were both plain black. They placed their gym bags on the bench and then made their way over to the pool. Kate carefully dipped her toes into the water but instantly took them back out again.

"Oh man that's cold" Kate complained.

"Who cares how cold it is let's just go swimming" Rebecca said as she gave Kate a light push. Kate stumbled a little bit before she fell into the pool with a splash, after a few seconds she resurfaced.

"What was that for?" Kate shouted as she coughed up some water.

"It was the only way I could think of to get you in the pool" Rebecca replied as she jumped into the pool splashing Kate with water.

"Now come on I'll race you" Rebecca said as she started swimming backstroke down the pool.

"Hey no fair you got a head start!" Kate shouted as she began doing breaststroke in an attempt to catch up to Rebecca.

"Wow Rebecca and Kate sure can swim fast" Gomamon commented from where he and Wormmon were sat on the bench half hidden by Kate and Rebecca's bags and towels.

"I never knew Kate could swim that fast" Wormmon commented as he watched the two girls happily swim.

**Ice Rock (Digital World)**

"BioMerukimon sir do you want me to send a Digimon out as soon as those digidestined brats step into the digital world?" the plant like creature asked.

"No!" a voice boomed.

"I want you to send a Digimon to the human world; I would like to see what kind of destruction it would cause" the voice added.

"As you wish BioMerukimon sir" the plant like creature answered before leaving.

The plant like creature walked through the corridors until it reached a glass mirror with some kind of shadow on it.

"I'll leave you to deal with them BioMistmon… don't fail me" the plant like creature said as she watched the shadow disappear.

**Odiver City Community Pool (Human World)**

"Come on Kate we have to practise otherwise the other teams will win and our schools winning streak will be over and if that happens then you know what the coach will do" Rebecca shouted as she swam further and further ahead of Kate.

"You don't need to remind me I still remember from the last time it happened" Kate commented as she finally caught up to Rebecca.

"Well I think that's enough for today, don't you?" Rebecca said sighing in exhaustion.

"Yeah I need a break" Kate replied as the two girls made their way out of the pool and over towards their stuff.

"I'm so tired" Kate muttered as she wrapped her towel around her and took a seat next to her bag and Wormmon.

"Me too" Rebecca added as she too wrapped her towel around her and took a seat next to her bag and Gomamon.

"Wow I never knew you could swim so fast you were like two fishes out there" Gomamon commented.

"Yeah where did you learn to swim so well?" Wormmon asked but before Kate or Rebecca could answer loud screams were heard.

"What's going on?" Kate asked as she watched people running away screaming. Then suddenly out of the water shot some strange creature. It was some sort of human crossed with a serpent.

"Does that answer your question?" Rebecca commented sarcastically.

"You will pay for what you did to my master!" the creature shouted as it fired a strange like ball of green mist. Kate, Rebecca and the Digimon just managed to dodge it in time.

"Who is that anyway?" Kate asked.

"That's BioMistmon she's a champion level Digimon and her special attack is Mist Balls" Wormmon explained as the group dodged another one of her attacks.

"Okay that's it! Gomamon I think it's time you and I taught this thing a lesson" Rebecca shouted as she pulled out her Grey D-power from her bag.

"You bet!" Gomamon shouted.

"**DNA Charge**"Rebecca shouted"**GOMAMON DIGIVOLE TO IKKAKUMON**"

"Alright let's do this and give it all you've got!" Rebecca screamed.

"Alright **Harpoon Torpedo**" Gomamon shouted releasing his attack but BioMistmon just dodged it.

"How pathetic **Mist Ball**" BioMistmon shouted as she released four balls of green mist at Ikkakumon. Unfortunately Ikkakumon wasn't fast enough to dodge them and all four of them hit him. He grunted in pain and fell backwards.

"Ikkakumon are you okay?" Rebecca shouted.

"Don't worry I'm fine!" Ikkakumon shouted back as he once again started to attack BioMistmon but every attack missed as BioMistmon dodged them easily. Meanwhile Kate stood there watching the battle in front of her.

"I wish there was something we could do Wormmon" Kate said as she balled her fist.

"I can't just stand here and let Rebecca and Ikkakumon get hurt!" Kate shouted angrily as she balled her fist even more. Then suddenly a black light covered her balled fist. Kate slowly uncurled her fist and raised her arm so she could get a good look at her hand.

"I think that might be your DNA Charge" Wormmon commented.

"You think" Kate replied sarcastically.

"Anyway let's get this show on the road!" Kate shouted pulling out her black D-power.

"**CHARGE DNA ARMOUR MODE**"Kate shouted "**WORMMON ARMOUR DIGIVOLE TO…BUGMON**"

Once the light had faded where Wormmon had once stood now stood a giant bug like creature. It had Wormmon's head but with a butterfly body, fly like wings and eight thin small legs.

"Bugmon well that's a new one! You do look somewhat cool though" Kate commented.

"Do you really think so?" Bugmon asked.

"Yeah" Kate said reassuringly.

"Could you possibly finish this conversation later because I could use some help here!" Rebecca shouted.

"Oh yeah right sorry" Kate shouted.

"Another pathetic fool! Oh well I'll just have to squash you too" BioMistmon laughed.

"**Mist Balls**" she shouted releasing more balls of green mist, but Bugmon dodged them easily.

"You're going to have to do a lot better then that if you want to beat me **Bug Mist**" he shouted as he started flapping his wings rapidly releasing some pollen like stuff.

"What is pollen going to do to me?" BioMistmon laughed as she got ready for another attack but as she went to lift her hands up she found she couldn't move them; in fact she found she couldn't move her whole body.

"What!" she shouted in disbelief.

"Now Ikkakumon!" Bugmon shouted.

"Right **Harpoon Torpedo**" Ikkakumon shouted releasing his attack at BioMistmon. She screamed as the attack hit her and then she slowly disappeared into data. There was a flash of light and Ikkakumon and Bugmon de-digivoled back into Gomamon and Wormmon.

"Well done you two" Kate said as she pulled on her skirt and cardigan over her swim suit.

"Yeah and well done to you Kate" Rebecca said as she pulled her jumper and skirt over her swimsuit.

"Now I think it's time we get going before the police get here" Kate said as she pulled on her shoes and grabbed her bag.

"Good point let's go" Rebecca said as she too pulled her shoes on and grabbed her bag. Then the two girls ran off with their Digimon close behind.

**Ice Rock (Digital World)**

"They won again the master isn't going to be pleased!" the plant like creature shouted in frustration as she watched the two girls in the glass mirror.

"It looks like I'll have to find someone stronger next time" the plant like creature commented as she watched the image completely fade…


	13. Chapter 13

**Episode Thirteen- Dangerous Games Part One**

**Inui Apartment, Odiver City (Human World)**

Emmie was sat on the settee in her aunt and uncle's living room watching the small television screen in front of her. She sighed as she picked up the TV remote and started flicking through the channels. She felt kind of left out of the team at the moment; after all nearly everyone else's Digimon had digivolved except hers. All she wished was that her Digimon would digivolve too so that she could feel more like a member of the team. But the problem was everyone else's Digimon had digivolved because their partners had learned something about themselves or their partners had wanted to protect something or they had faced their fears. But Emmie hadn't faced up to any fears, she hadn't found out anything new about herself and she didn't have anything to protect so until then she was stuck at home watching TV.

"Boring, old, boring, boring, super boring and super lame" Emmie muttered as many different shows flashed before her on the TV. _'I wonder if this is how Keyleigh feels when she's at school' _Emmie thought_._

"Hey what's up with you Emmie?" her Digimon partner Hawkmon asked from where he was sat on top of the settee.

"Nothing is wrong Hawkmon - what makes you think there's something wrong?" Emmie asked.

"Well you're acting differently - normally you'd be doing some homework now" Hawkmon commented.

"I'm not that bad Hawkmon anyway it's nothing important" Emmie muttered as she got up off the settee and walked towards the TV.

"So there is something wrong" Hawkmon said. Emmie turned around and shot a dirty look at her partner. Hawkmon just gave her a triumphant look in return.

"Okay yes there is something wrong" Emmie moaned as she switched the TV off.

"Well are you going to tell me or not?" Hawkmon asked.

"Oh alright! I feel kind of left out of the team - happy now?" Emmie shouted as she folded her arms firmly across her chest.

"Why would you feel left out?" Hawkmon asked.

"Because everyone else's Digimon partner can digivolve and you can't" Emmie replied.

"But I'm not the only Digimon partner who can't digivolve - Armadillomon, Betamon and BlackAgumon can't digivolve either" Hawkmon stated.

"Well yeah but I don't think they feel left out like I do" Emmie commented.

"I don't think the Digimon feel left out either" Hawkmon replied.

"No not the Digimon! Their partners you know Rachael, Chihiro and Jenny" Emmie shot back.

"Well have you asked any of them whether they feel the same way as you?" Hawkmon asked.

"No" Emmie muttered.

"Well how can you know that you're the only one who feels left out if you have never asked the others how they feel? After all they might feel the same way" Hawkmon commented.

"How do you know?" Emmie asked.

"I don't but think about it Emmie - Jenny, Rachael and Chihiro will maybe all feel the same way; after all Jenny was the Digimon Empress and now she's a digidestined so she probably feels very left out. As for Chihiro she has an older sister who is a street class fighter and who is well known because of her fighting skills and Chihiro is also the youngest digidestined out of all of us so she probably also feels left out. As for Rachael well she doesn't get much of a say in things, so she might feel left out too" Hawkmon explained.

"I guess that is true but I still don't know" Emmie moaned.

"Well instead of just sitting in here depressed why don't you go and ask them" Hawkmon suggested.

"Alright I will" Emmie said as she grabbed her white D-power off the table, shoved on her trainers and headed out of the door with Hawkmon closely following.

**Tatsuno Apartment, Odiver City (Human World)**

Emmie knocked on the front door of her friend's apartment and waited for someone to answer. _'It's a good thing Rachael only lives one floor down from me' _Emmie thought_. _Suddenly the door opened and Emmie saw Rachael's younger brother standing in front of her.

"Oh hi Haruko is Rachael in?" Emmie asked.

"Yeah she's in hold on" Haruko replied "RACHAEL EMMIE'S HERE TO SEE YOU!" Haruko shouted.

"Okay" Rachael shouted back as she appeared behind her younger brother "Hi Emmie is something wrong?" Rachael asked.

"Well it's just…. do you feel left out?" Emmie asked.

"What?" Rachael asked.

"Do you feel left out of the team? You know as if you're not important" Emmie explained.

"Look what's this all about?" Rachael asked as she leaned her back against the door.

"Oh just listen! Go get Armadillionmon and then head over to the Raku apartment and get Jenny and BlackAgumon and then all of you meet me in the Town of Machines" Emmie explained.

"What why?" Rachael asked.

"I'll explain later right now I have to get to the Daimon residence and get Chihiro and Betamon" Emmie answered as she started walking off with Hawkmon following closely behind her.

"What's up with her today?" Armadillionmon asked as he came out of his hiding place.

"I've got no idea but I guess we better do what she said" Rachael replied as she put her brown boots on.

**Town of Machines (Digital World)**

Emmie stood still staring out of one of the tall buildings.

"Come on Emmie this is ridiculous what's all this about?" Rachael asked breaking the long silence which had been looming around them.

"Yeah you dragged us all here now tell us why" Chihiro asked.

"Well….. do any of you feel left out" Emmie simply replied.

"WHAT?" all three of them asked at once.

"Do you feel left out? You know since our Digimon can't digivolve and everybody else's can" Emmie explained.

"Well…" Rachael began.

"Maybe" Chihiro said.

"I guess so" Jenny said.

"Okay yeah so we do feel left out - big deal! There is nothing we can do about it" Rachael snapped.

"Actually there is something we can do" Emmie explained.

"What's that then?" Jenny asked.

"Well I noticed from watching the other Digidestined that they all either wanted to protect something or they learnt something about themselves - so I say we should go get into trouble and then that will make our Digimon digivolve" Emmie explained.

"WHAT?" everyone shouted.

"Have you gone completely barking mad? We can't just go running into trouble" Hawkmon said.

"Oh take a chill pill Hawkmon we're not going to get into serious trouble - we'll just go and find a small champion level Digimon and then bingo our Digimon digivolve! Now then what champion level Digimon are small?" Emmie said as she walked out of the door.

"Is she always like this?" Jenny asked bewildered.

"Only when she has a crazy idea in her head" Rachael replied as the three of them and their Digimon followed Emmie out.

**Ice Rock (Digital World)**

"Master our spies tell us that some of the Digidestined are here and that they are actually just wondering around looking for trouble. Should I send a Digimon to attack them?" BioAurumon asked.

"Yes if they want trouble we'll give them trouble" BioMerukimon replied.

**Town of Machines (Digital World)**

"Oh come on Emmie let's just forget this stupid idea and go home" Rachael moaned.

"Why aren't there any Digimon around here?" Emmie said completely ignoring Rachael.

"Emmie you're friends are trying to talk to you" Hawkmon said.

"Huh oh that's nice now Hawkmon do you see any Digimon?" Emmie asked but before Hawkmon had chance to answer a loud roaring echoed throughout the metal city.

"What was that?" Jenny asked.

"Great it's a Digimon come on!" Emmie shouted as she ran in the direction of the roar.

"Emmie wait!" Hawkmon shouted as he followed his partner.

"Oh no this is bad, this is really, really bad" Chihiro moaned.

"We better go after her otherwise she might get hurt" Betamon pointed out.

"Yeah I guess so let's go then" BlackAgumon said as they all ran in the direction that Emmie and Hawkmon had just left in. Emmie continued to run down the street until finally she came face to face with what looked like a Spinosaurus. However, somehow it was different as it had had four eyes instead of two, it claws and feet were both webbed and its sharp teeth gleamed in the sunlight.

"Now he's perfect" Emmie said to Hawkmon.

"Are you sure?" Hawkmon asked "I don't think BioSpineymon is really the right choice of Digimon" Hawkmon added.

"Well I do! HEY YOU! Why don't you come and get me" Emmie shouted at the top of her lungs. The Digimon turned towards Emmie and smiled a devilish smile. He then opened his mouth and Emmie watched in horror as a fireball formed in the back of his mouth.

"Um… Hawkmon help" Emmie shouted as the fireball came hurtling towards her. Luckily Hawkmon pushed her and himself out of the way.

"Perhaps this wasn't the best of ideas" Emmie muttered from where she was now sat on the floor.

"Emmie!" the others shouted as they made their way over to her.

"This is bad just like I said it would be" Chihiro moaned.

"What are we going to do when none of our Digimon can digivolve" Jenny shouted angrily.

"So you're the Digidestined! Well I hope you've all had a good life because it's about to end here! **Blaze Tornado**" BioSpineymon shouted as he released a swirling fireball at them.

"This is it! Goodbye cruel world" Armadillionmon said as he rolled up into a ball next to Rachael's feet.

"**Nova Blast**" "**Howling Blaster**" "**Meter Wing**"

Suddenly fireballs and a blue wave came out of nowhere and hit BioSpineymon on the side, which sent him flying into a nearby building immediately turning him in data.

"What was that?" Rachael asked.

"It looked like Greymon, Garurumon and Birdramon attacks" BlackAgumon replied.

"But if that's true does that mean what I think it means?" Chihiro asked.

"Yes it does mean what you're thinking!" someone shouted. All four of the girls and their Digimon turned to see Charlotte and Greymon, Samantha with Garurumon and Elizabeth with Birdramon making their way over to them.

"Oh no!" all four of them muttered as the three girls stopped in front of them.

"I think you've got a bit of explaining to do - don't you?" Charlotte simply said as she folded her arms firmly across her chest…


	14. Chapter 14

**Episode Fourteen- Dangerous Game Part 2**

**Town of Machines (Digital World)**

"So let me see if I've got this straight! You lot actually snuck off to the Digital World in the hope of finding a small champion level Digimon that would attack you and then by some miracle you hoped that you would get your DNA Charges and that your Digimon would finally digivolve - is that it?" Elizabeth shouted hysterically.

"Yeah I don't see a problem with that" Emmie replied instantly.

"I'll tell you what the problem is shall I? You could have gotten yourself killed!" Elizabeth shouted.

"Yeah well we didn't" Emmie simply replied.

"That's only because we showed up just in time" Elizabeth shouted.

"So what? Even if you hadn't shown up me and Hawkmon could have taken care of it ourselves" Emmie shouted back.

"How?" Charlotte asked.

"What?" Emmie asked her.

"You said you could have handled it yourself - how may I ask?" Charlotte questioned.

"Well I…I…I…" Emmie trailed off.

"You see you can't even come up with an answer" Charlotte replied.

"Yeah well… why do you care anyway? It's not like I'm your family or anything" Emmie shouted.

"Even so Emmie you're our friend and we care as much for you as we would do for a family member" Samantha stated. Emmie just shot her an evil look and started pouting.

"And the same goes for you guys" Samantha said turning to face the other three girls.

"But it wasn't our idea" Rachael moaned.

"Yeah it was all Emmie's fault after all she was the one who dragged us here" Chihiro added.

"You say that but technically you all had a choice on whether or not you came to the Digital World and you decided to follow Emmie because you wanted the same as her, you wanted your Digimon to digivolve and that's all there is to it" Charlotte replied.

"You lot are very lucky you know and that's not only because we saved you but because we also haven't told you're parents" Elizabeth said.

"Thank goodness" Rachael sighed with relief.

"That's because you lot are going to tell them yourselves when we get back home" Samantha added.

"WHAT?" Emmie shouted.

"Don't make such a big deal of it, now come on" Charlotte said aiming it more at Chihiro and Jenny.

**Ice Rock (Digital World)**

"Master those brats destroyed our monster what should we do?" BioAurumon asked.

"Are they still here?" BioMerukimon asked.

"Yes" BioAurumon replied simply.

"Good! Send out numbers 678, 679, 680, 681, 682 and 683" BioMerukimon replied.

"Understood master" BioAurumon said.

**Town of Machines (Digital World)**

"I still can't believe you guys actually did that! I would have thought you would have more sense" Agumon said as the gang made their way through the town.

"I guess if you really want something you'll do even the craziest of things to get it" Jenny mumbled.

"Yeah but that still doesn't make up for this" Samantha replied.

"I still want to find a Digimon to attack" Emmie muttered.

"Emmie give it a rest" Elizabeth snapped. Emmie was just about to argue back when suddenly the earth started shaking beneath them and a loud roaring noise could be heard through the streets of the town.

"What was that?" Rachael asked.

"Yes! It's a Digimon now I can get my DNA Charge" Emmie cried out in delight as she made her way towards the sound.

"Whoa! Hold it Emmie you're not going anywhere" Samantha said whilst grabbing Emmie by the arm and pulling her backwards.

"What do we do?" Jenny asked.

"Me, Samantha and Elizabeth will go and deal with them you four get to safety" Charlotte replied.

"But..." Emmie protested.

"No arguing Emmie now go" Charlotte shouted as she, Agumon, Samantha, Gabumon, Elizabeth and Biyomon ran off.

"Well I don't care what they say I'm going to get my DNA Charge and that's that!" Emmie shouted angrily as she ran after the girls.

As the girls came to the scene from which the roars had come from they came face to face with six Digimon. One was a giant green bird which was crossed with a human. Two of the Digimon looked like spirit demons crossed with humans. Another one of the Digimon looked like a tiger crossed with a human that was wearing armour and the other two were giant dragons.

"Yikes! This might be difficult" Elizabeth shouted.

"Who are they anyway?" Samantha asked.

"They're BioZephyrmon, BioKokomon, BioZeZemon, BioJaguarmon, BioPyromon and BioHydramon" Gabumon explained. At the sounds of their voices all six Digimon turned to face the kids.

"Oh no I think they've spotted us" Biyomon shouted.

"Yeah so do I and I think it's time we digivolved don't you think so Charlotte?" Agumon asked turning towards his partner.

"Yeah I do - ready guys?" Charlotte shouted.

"**DNA CHARGE**"Charlotte, Samantha and Elizabeth shouted "**AGUMON DIGIVOLVE TO…GREYMON, GABUMON DIGIVOLVE TO…GARURUMON, BIYOMON DIGIVOLVE TO…BIRDRAMON"**

"Okay let's do this" Charlotte shouted as the Digimon readied their selves for battle.

"**Nova Blast**"Greymon shouted firing his attack at BioHydramon but before it could hit him, BioPyromon knocked it with his tail sending it flying into Greymon's stomach.

"Is that the best you got?" Greymon asked defiantly.

"No actually" BioPyromon replied laughing.

"**Flame Fire Spin**"BioPyromon shouted releasing a spinning fireball.

"**Hydra Spin"** BioHydramon shouted again releasing a spinning ball of water. Both attacks directly hit Greymon sending him flying backwards into a nearby building.

"Greymon!" Charlotte shouted as she ran towards her partner.

"Greymon are you okay?" Charlotte asked as she stepped in front of her partner.

"Yeah I'm… Charlotte look out!" Greymon shouted as he grabbed his partner with one of his claw hands moving her out of the way just before an attack hit her.

"Thanks Greymon" Charlotte replied.

"It's sweet how you protect a human girl" BioPyromon taunted "But let's see just how long you can protect her for" BioHydramon shouted as he began firing his attacks once more.

"Garurumon let's go help them!" Samantha shouted.

"Right **Howling Blaster**" Garurumon shouted firing his attack at the two dragons only to have it blocked by BioKokomon and BioZeZemon.

"What?" Garurumon shouted in shock.

"**Double Ninja Strike**"both Biokokomom and BioZeZemon shouted as they ran at Garurumon landing kicks in his side and sending him flying into another building.

"Garurumon!" Samantha shouted. She was about to run towards Garurumon when both BioZeZemon and BioKokomon ran in front of her blocking her path.

"Oh no Birdramon you've got to help her" Elizabeth shouted to her partner.

"Right **Meteor…**" Birdramon trailed off unfinished as she was also hit full force by an attack.

"Birdramon are you alright?" Elizabeth shouted.

"Yes I'm fine" Birdramon replied weakly.

"You maybe fine now but you won't be for long" BioZephyrmon shouted as she and BioJaguarmon readied their selves for another attack. Unknown to the girls Emmie had followed them and she was now watching the battle very closely.

"Emmie!" Rachael shouted as she and the others ran over to her.

"Emmie what's going on?" Rachael asked.

"They're in trouble" Emmie mumbled.

"What?" Jenny asked.

"They're in trouble, they are out numbered, they're finished and it's all my fault" Emmie shouted.

"Don't say that! It's just as much our fault as it is yours" Chihiro replied.

"Thanks that makes me feel so much better" Emmie said sarcastically.

"But it's true they're only doing it to protect us" Jenny mumbled.

"You're right and somehow we have to help" Rachael said.

"Yeah I suppose we do have to protect them and I guess it would pay them back for helping us" Emmie replied. Just then Emmie's fist started glowing white, Rachael's fist started glowing brown, Chihiro's fist started glowing peach and Jenny's fist started glowing pale blue.

"Well it looks like you got your wish Emmie" Armadillionmon said.

"I can't believe it" Emmie said the shock showing in her voice.

"We can finally feel like real members of the team" Jenny mumbled.

"We did it, we did it, we did it" Chihiro shouted happily.

"Sorry I hate to break up this little party but don't you think we should help them" Rachael asked.

"Alright let's show them want we can do!" Emmie shouted.

"Yeah! **CHARGE DNA ARMOUR MODE**"all four girls shouted "**HAWKMON ARMOUR DIGIVOLVE TO…EAGLEMON, ARMADILLIONMON ARMOUR DIGIVOLVE TO…BIBLYMON, BETAMON ARMOUR DIGIVOLVE TO… METALBETAMON, BLACKAGUMON ARMOUR DIGIVOLVE…CHRNOAGUMON"**

As the light faded where the four Digimon once stood now stood a fairly large red and white bird which had five feathers coming off its head, with a metal patch completely covering one eye, a metal medallion hanging from its neck and huge wings that where also lined with metal. Another was a Bibly covered in yellow armour with a set of small wings on its back. Then there was a serpent of sorts with a metal mouth and a metal tail, it also had a fin sticking out of its head as well as two pointed shaped wings. The last one looked very similar to Agumon except it was a lot bigger and was covered in metal with a longer tail and a set of wings.

"Wow" Chihiro gasped.

"You look different" Rachael explained.

"You evolved" Jenny mumbled.

"This is great wait till the others… oh my gosh the others we have to help them" Emmie shouted.

"Okay me and Eaglemon will go and help Elizabeth and Birdramon - Rachael you, Jenny, Biblymon and ChrnoAgumon go help Charlotte and Greymon and Chihiro you and MetalBetamon go help Samantha and Garurumon" Emmie shouted.

"**Hydra Spin**" "**Flame Fire Spin**" the two dragons shouted as they released they're attacks at Greymon who was trying his best to dodge the attacks.

"**Metal Flame**"ChrnoAgumon shouted releasing three blue metal fireballs at the two dragons which surrounded them in a circle of blue metal like flames.

"**Metal Spin**" Biblymon shouted as he rolled up into a ball and threw himself full force into BioHydramon who was sent flying into BioPyromon sending both of them flying into a building and causing them to turn into data.

"Cool" Charlotte simply said.

"Charlotte!" Rachael and Jenny shouted as they ran over to her.

"Didn't I tell you guys to take cover and since when did you get a DNA Charge?" Charlotte asked.

"Well isn't it good that it's only a short story" Rachael replied sarcastically.

"I knew I should have never asked" Charlotte commented.

"**Double Ninja Strike**"BioKokomon and BioZeZemon shouted running at Samantha.

"Yikes" Samantha shouted ducking out the way.

"**Metal Poison String**"MetalBetamon shouted as it launched two sets of small metal like thorns from out of its mouth. The first set hit BioKokomon in the head and the second set hit BioZeZemon in the stomach turning both of them into data.

"What happened? Where did that attack come from?" Garurumon asked he limped up towards his partner.

"I don't know" Samantha replied.

"Well I do" Chihiro replied as she and MetalBetamon walked up towards them.

"You did that didn't you?" Samantha asked shocked.

"Bingo" Chihiro replied.

"**Meteor Wing**" Birdramon shouted as she fired her attack at BioZephyrmon who simply dodged it and flew forward at Birdramon hitting her full force again.

"Birdramon!" Elizabeth shouted.

"Now your finished **Striking Wind**" BioZephyrmon shouted sending an almighty wind at Birdramon. But before it could hit her Eaglemon blocked it.

"Hey" BioZephyrmon shouted.

"What the…" Elizabeth trailed off.

"Elizabeth" Emmie shouted running over to her.

"Emmie is that Hawkmon up there?" Elizabeth asked as Emmie stopped in front of her out of breath.

"Yeah cool isn't he? Go show what an armour Digimon can do Eaglemon!" Emmie shouted up to her partner.

"With pleasure" Eaglemon shouted as he flew towards BioZephyrmon.

"**Spinning Feather Spikes**" Eaglemon shouted as he began spinning round really fast aiming towards BioZephyrmon.

"Ha you think that's going to…" BioZephyrmon trailed off as the five feathers which had once been on Eaglemon's head shot through his stomach turning him into data.

"Yeah go Eaglemon, go Eaglemon, go Eaglemon" Emmie shouted as she started dancing.

"Don't over do it Emmie" Charlotte commented as she and the others walked up to them.

"Yeah just because you finally got Hawkmon to digivolve doesn't mean that you have to go as far as to dance about it" Samantha added.

"Yeah I guess but we did it! We're now officially a part of the team" Emmie shouted.

"Yeah she's right" Rachael shouted.

"Hooray" Chihiro shouted as she jumped up and down.

"Go us" Jenny mumbled.

"And I thought we were bad" Elizabeth commented as she, Charlotte and Samantha started to laugh.

**Ice Rock (Digital World)**

"That's it! I've had it" BioMerukimon shouted as he banged his fist down angrily on the arm of his throne.

"Master what are you going to do?" BioAurumon asked.

"I'm going to show them who they are really dealing with" BioMerukimon shouted as he disappeared in a tornado.

**Town of Machines (Digital World)**

"Come on you guys I think that's enough dancing for today" Elizabeth said.

"Yeah it's time to go" Samantha added.

"**You're not going anyway!**"

Everyone turned around to see BioMerukimon standing in front of them with anger lining his face.

"Who is that?" Chihiro asked as she hid behind her sister.

"A really big Digimon" Emmie replied.

"Big is right, that's BioMerukimon" Biblymon explained.

"You Digidestined have been an annoyance to me, you have continually disturbed my master plans and for that you must pay" BioMerukimon shouted as he ran forward in an attempted to hit the girls but he was blocked by their Digimon. Unfortunately the force of BioMerukimon hitting them sent the Digimon flying into nearby buildings.

"No MetalBetamon!"

"ChrnoAgumon!"

"Get up Eaglemon"

"You can do Biblymon"

"Hang in there Garurumon"

"Birdramon please!"

"Come on Greymon don't let this guy push you around"

"Sorry…but he's to strong for us" Greymon replied weakly as he and the others de-digivolved.

"Now for you" BioMerukimon shouted pointing straight at the girls.

"**Thousand Fists**" he shouted as he began rapidly punching the ground. Although his attack didn't hit the girls the force did and it sent them flying into buildings just like their partners.

"Ha and these girls were actually able to defeat the Digimon Empress and all the other Digimon we sent to destroy them – pathetic!" BioMerukimon said.

"You DigiDestined are weak and at that level you'll never defeat me or my master" BioMerukimon added.

"We'll call it even for today but I'll be back - you can count on that" BioMerukimon shouted as he disappeared into a tornado leaving the seven now unconscious girls and their partners alone in the middle of the deserted town…


End file.
